All Things Must Pass
by Jettrooper12
Summary: The turtles moved on with there own life, Going there separate ways. But when past rivals return and threaten to destroy the city, Will Leonardo be able forget the past, Reunite his brothers and become one again.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am just on a rool X)**_

_**Don't worry i will update as much as possible**_

_**What with the four stories i have going**_

_**I'll manage :)**_

_**I got the idea for this story by hearing this title**_

_**I heard it an the idea hit me**_

_**So here it is**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A lot has happened over the years, We aren't the same. Let me take you to the beginning and explain everything.

My name is Leonardo Hamato, I am one of the four ninja turtles, Me and my brothers were born to a small child, Although we have no memory of him. One day he was walking in the street and he crossed the street. He was unaware of the incoming truck and was almost struck, He jumped away at the last minute, But while doing so he dropped us and we fell into the sewer. There we fell into this ooze that slowly changed us. Our father, Splinter, took us in and took care of us.

But as time went on, We slowly mutated into human like form, As did my father. He raised us and taught us the ways of Ninjutsu and martial arts, And soon we became experienced ninja's. We've had many enemy's over the years. But non as worse as the shredder, We've fought countless battles with him, Even though we thought we defeated him, We never did. As well he had a clan, The foot ninja's. It seems no matter how much we think we defeated them, There were always tons more.

But as we grew older, The shredder or the foot ninjas weren't our only problems. We soon became older and more mature, And as we matured, We kind went against each other sometimes. My brother, Raphael, Was very short tempered, Anything would set him off. Him and me never saw eye to eye, We would fight about everything. There have even been fights to where it was to the point of using our fists. But we always seem to forgive and forget in the end. But the memory still hurts.

My second youngest, Donatello, Got to the point where became so obsessed with his work that he would spend nights coped up in his lab. There have been nights were he doesn't even sleep. And when he gets disrupted he gets really angry and starts yelling. I tell him to get some sleep but he never listens, He doesn't even listen to our father.

And then my youngest brother, Michelangelo. He became lazy and didn't want to do anything. Skip training, Wasn't going out for runs. He just wasn't applying himself the way he should have been. But don't get me wrong he was excellent in battle, He was the most stealthiest, He was the fastest, He was the most agile. He was always there for battle, But just wasn't doing his part. Video games, Junk food, TV. It became his life.

But under all those circumstances, We were still brothers, And we were there for each other, No matter what.

Soon enough the shredder finally bit the dust and he was done for. Then after a couple more months of battles with foot ninja's. They vanished, We never saw them again. The purple dragons disbanded, Crime was very low. It just all of a sudden stopped. And soon enough there was nothing to really do, No one to fight. Then it happened. We split up, Went out separate ways.

Don was the first on the leave. He told us straight forward that we were just sitting around and doing nothing. Which was very true. He told us that he found a abandoned underground secret military hide out. How I have no idea but he did. He soon took it over and turned it into his secret underground lair. Leaving the lair for good.

Soon after Don left, Raph soon went on his own. He went on to moved on to the sewers in Queens, Thinking that the crime is more active there. And he continued his life as the night watcher. I told him on several occasion that he wasn't getting anywhere. But Raph never listened.

Believe it or not, Mikey was the last. He told me that he wanted to move on like his brothers. He wanted me to come with him, But I couldn't leave the lair. To this day i still don't know what he's doing, I know where he lives, Some kind of sewer down near Brooklyn. He takes care of some of the crime there but usually he keeps what he does on the down low. No matter how much i ask, He doesn't tell.

And as for me, I stayed in the lair, I continue my training, I go out for runs here and there. But usually its quiet. No brothers around, No enemy's, No problems. Everything has just been so mellow. So calm. But it doesn't feel normal, He sometimes see's his brothers. We occasionally go out for a bite to eat or just to hang out. But it wasn't like the old days, Where we saw each other every day and we talked every day.

We try to talk every day, We still keep in contact with out shell cell's but it isn't the same. They have life's. Don invents new weaponry and sells them to the army, Making war easier for us. He does a good job keeping himself an unnamed source. Every time he makes a deal he throws on the good ol trench coat and hires a trustworthy source and gets them to sell it. Of course he watches the deal go on. Only twice when something went wrong and the so called trustworthy source bail with the money. Don caught him though, Made him wish he never did it.

Raph as I mentioned is still doing the night watcher deal. It seems he sees him every night on the news. Busting drug deals, Getting rid of criminals. He was proud of him but of course he worried. And Mikey, Like I said, No one knows. Every time we question he changes the subject or tells us it's a secret.

And me...What do I do? Sit here and rot pretty much sums it up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Leo opened his eyes, He felt only two things. Cold and alone, It's a very weird feeling to feel when you're at home. But without his brothers, It just isn't home. He hated sleeping during the day, It felt like he misses so much, But when you're alone there's really nothing to miss, Except you're family. He sat up and left his bed, Leaving it a mess. He really didn't care. When he left his room he felt the cold air of the damp lair instantly wash over him, It sent chills down his spine, He shook them away and walked down the stairs. He yawned as he walked into the kitchen, He stood and suddenly felt the pain in his stomach isn't from hunger. He sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

He stood in the main room and looked around at the empty lair, He stepped inside Don's lab and looked around. It was completely empty, It made Leo's heart cringe. Remembering Don being in here almost every hour of the day. He sighed and walked out, Feeling nostalgic. He glanced at the clock, Five o'clock. Wasn't it suppose to be that when you fall asleep during the day that it was suppose to go faster?

He's been alone for four months and it feels like its the same thing each day. Wake up, Eat, Watch Tv, Train, Sleep, Find something to do until dinner, Then back to sleep. And with every passing day its goes slower and slower. Days just seem to never end.

He sat on the couch and stared at the black TV screen, Not really wanting to watch TV. He sighed, Picked up his shell cell and punched in Mikey's number. He held the phone to his ear and listen to the rings.

"Hello?" He heard his little brother answer

"Hey Mikey" He said

"Leo? Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much, Just got done training" He didn't want to lie, But he didn't want to tell him that he hasn't done anything, Then Mikey would try and get him to live with him, Which he didn't want.

"That's cool...I'm just hanging out with ol Klunkers here"

Leo laughed slightly, "Tell him i said hi"

"Leo says hi" He heard very faintly, "He says hi back"

Leo smiled

"Hey Leo i got to go, I'll talk to you later" Mikey said

"Ok..Bye"

"Bye"

Then he heard a click and a dial tone. He pushed the end button and sighed. Maybe that's what Leo needed, A pet. A companion, It would certainly make him happy. He'll think about it. He pushed in Don's number and held the phone to his ear.

"Yeah?" He heard after a couple rings

"Hey Donny"

"Hey Leo I'm kinda busy" Don said

"Oh...Ok...I just wanted to call and say hi" Leo said sadly

There was silence over the phone, Then Leo heard the sound of metal hitting a table, "Uhh...Actually I'm not that busy...How you doing?" Don asked

" I'm doing good, Just got done training..How are you?" Leo said

"I'm good, Just sold a military machine that goes underground and moves until it's near an enemy, Then it explodes, It's good for clearing out groups" Don said

"That's cool" Leo said

There was another pause

"Hey...You busy tomorrow?" Don asked

Leo was never busy, "No..Why?"

"How about you, me, Raph, And Mikey go out for some pizza"

"Sounds good, I'll tell Raph" Leo said

"Cool, I'll tell Mikey" Don said

"Ok..Well..see you tomorrow I guess" Leo said

"Yeah..See you tomorrow" Don said

"Bye"

"Take care Leo"

He pushed the end button and looked at the phone. Well now he had something to look forward to. He pushed in Raph's number and held the phone to his ear. There were much more rings then Mikey or Don's phone call.

"Hey it Raphael, If it's important leave a message, If not then piss off"

"Nice" Leo said softly, It was past five thirty so Raph was out doing night watcher stuff.

"Hey Raph, It's Leo...Just wanted to call to see how you were doing, Anyway the three of us are going for pizza tomorrow if you want to come along, Call me for any other information, See ya" Then he hung up, Closing his phone and tossing it on the couch. He sighed and rest his head on the back of the couch.

Maybe he should get a pet, But not a cat, Not a hamster, Not a rat. It would remind him to much of Splinter. Then the thought of Splinter came into his head, Walking into his room and trying to wake him up for breakfast, But he didn't wake up. The four of them buried him in the park by his favorite statue. A couple days after his death was when Don left.

He shook the thought, Stood up and walked into the dojo. He wrapped his hands and began punching the punching bag. It felt kind of haunted with it just being him, Like he heard every little noise or tiny footstep. It get so quiet that he even heard car horns from the streets. As he punched the punching bag small thoughts ran through his mind, Especially the pet one.

He should asked Mikey, If anyone would know it would be for him. But for now, All Leo had to worry about is what to have for dinner tonight. He stopped punching and placed both hands on the bag, Catching his breath. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and wrapped his hands. He walked out and into the kitchen. Maybe just a sandwich tonight.

After he made himself a sandwich, He sat on the couch and turned on the TV, Flipping to the news channel.

'The night watcher strikes again, Two criminals were found hanging by their feet outside a family owned gas station. Employ's say that the criminals came in and demanded money, Soon after the Nightwatcher came in and stopped the criminals before they could leave with the money'

Leo chucked to himself, He remembered the crime fighting days, Well it really wasn't crime, It was just ninja but still, Same thing. He finished his sandwich, He set the plate on the table and looked at the TV, Not really paying attention but enjoying the sound. He closed his eyes and let the anchormans voice put him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know it seems really slow, But hang in there**_

_**Things are going to pick up**_

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Nothing really happened after that, He took a shower then went to bed. But he woke up to the sound of his shell cell going off. He sat up in bed and listened for it, It was down stairs were he left it. He quickly got out of bed and headed downstairs. He walked to the couch and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" He said

"Hey Leo"

"Hey Raph..What's up?"

"Sorry i didn't get your call last night" Raph said

"I understand, You were busy" Leo said

"Yeah...So anyway about tonight...What's the deal?"

"Donny wants to take us out for pizza" Leo said

"Is he payin? Cause i aint got money" Raph said

"I got you don't worry"

"Cool...So how you doing?" Raph asked

"Ehh...I'm hanging in there" Leo said

"That's good"

"How about you?" Leo asked

"You know me, I manage"

Leo and Raph continued talking for another thirty minutes. They talked about Don and Mikey, About being a nightwatcher, About life. It was the first real conversation that they had in a long time. Which was sad.

"So I'm thinking about getting a pet" Leo said

"You're that lonely eh?"

"No...Well ok it does get pretty lonely around here" Leo said

"You know you don't have to stay in there, You could move in with Don, Mikey, Hell move in with me" Raph said

"I don't know...Something about this place, I just would feel right leaving" Leo said, "We grew up here"

"But you can't stay there forever, No matter if we grew up in it" Raph said, "You have to leave sometime"

"I know...Maybe in the future I will but now I'm staying" Leo said

"Alright...Just remember. My place is always open, So is Mikey's and Don's..But Don has his work and Mikey has Klunk so..You know...I'm alone to" Raph said

Leo smiled, "I take that into consideration"

"Good"

"Alright well...I guess I'll let you go" Leo said

"Alright...See ya tonight"

"Yep, See ya"

Leo hung up the phone and rested his head on the back of the couch. He looked at the clock, Almost ten. He stood up, Went to the kitchen and made breakfast.

...

Leo turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, He grabbed his towel and began drying himself off. His brothers were probably already on their way, So he quickly dried off and left the bathroom. He looked around to see if there was anything he needed, Nothing really. He grabbed his coat and hat, Grabbed a handful of dollar bills, Should be enough for him and Raph. Stuffed them in his pocket and left the lair.

...

He walked into the local pizza shop that he and his brothers always use to go to, He looked over at there table that they always sit at and saw a man with a large trench coat and hat looking out the window, Only recognizable by his orange mask. He smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey Mikey" Leo said

Mikey looked at him and stood up, Wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey Leo..It's good to see you" Mikey said

"Yeah"

They both took a seat

"So has Raph or Don showed up yet?" Leo asked

"Nope, Got here about five minutes before you did" Mikey said

"Hmm...So how've you been" Leo asked

"I've been good" Mikey said

"What have you been up to" Leo asked

"Nothing much"

"Mikey...You've been living alone for almost three months and no one knows what you've been doing, Just tell us, We won't judge, Were you're brothers" Leo said

Mikey looked down at the table, "Well-"

"What's up fella's" A voice interrupted

They looked and saw Raph standing at the end on the table, "Hey bro" Mikey said

Raph took a seat next to Leo, "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing...Just hanging out, Waiting for Don" Leo said

"Where is that braniac?" Raph asked

"I don't know...Should be on his way" Leo said

"So how's the nightwatcher gig treatin you?" Mikey asked

"Pretty good, Busted a couple criminals before i came here so, It's all good" Raph said, Nudging Leo, "What about you eh?"

"Nothing really, Slowly losing my mind for loneliness" Leo joked

"Mikey..Please help me get him to move out of that lair" Raph said

"You know Leo I have to agree, I mean we left, You can to" Mikey said

"I know I can it's just I don't feel right leaving out home, You guys might have found it easy but i don't" Leo said

"Alright whatever you say, But you will move out one day" Raph said

"Yeah...One day"

"Well look who decided to show up" Mikey said

"Sorry I know I'm late" Don said taking a seat next to Mikey, "Did anyone order the pizza?"

"I did when i got here" Mikey said, "Spinach white cheese?"

"Sounds good" Leo said

"So what's been up in that cramp lab of yours" Raph asked

"Meh..Science stuff" Don said

"What's you're next invention?" Mikey asked

"It's a new machine that helps you stay focus on what you're doing"

"Sounds complicated" Raph said

"A little yeah, So how's the old lair doing?" Don asked

"Well as each day passes I believe that i'm not alone in there" Leo said

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked

"It's so quiet that i think i hear voices and footsteps...It's freaky"

"Creepy" Raph said

"Leo why do you stay?" Don asked

"Why does everyone question why I stay...It's where we grew up, It's where we became adults, It's where Splinter died, I wouldn't feel right leaving it" Leo said

"It's probably his ghost that haunts the lair" Mikey said

"Possible but you really don't have to stay if you don't want to, Don't feel like you have to stay" Don said

"I know"

"Spinach white cheese" The guy behind the counter said

"That's us" Raph said, "Mikey come help me"

Raph and Mikey walked off to get the pizza.

"Donny...Was is easy?"

"Was what easy?"

"Leaving...Everything" Leo said

Don looked at him for a second, "No...It took me months to finally get the courage to leave, But didn't leave everything, I never left my love for science, Never left my ninja skills, I never left you guys" Don said

Leo looked at his hands, "Have you thought about coming back?"

"Leo...I know you miss the good old days, But this was going to happen and you knew it, The foot is gone, Purple dragons gone, Shedder, Stockman, Bishop...There all gone, We left the nest..Now it's your turn...I know it will take awhile and it will be hard but it's the grown up thing to do"

"Let's eat" Raph said, Setting the pizza down on the table.

...

Leo waved goodbye to his brothers and wathed them as they went there seprate ways, Don crossed the street, Raph went into a sewer drain and Mikey tunred into an alley way. He turned and walked down the wet and cold street, Heading back to the lair. It felt good talking to all his brothers at once again. Cracking jokes, Brining up memories, Just being brothers. Leo smiled, Not wanting the time to end.

As he turned an alley way, He felt more and more uneasy, He didn't know why. Then all of a sudden he was flying in the air and landed hard on the ground.

"Well...Isn't this one big reunion" A voice said

Leo tunred around and felt his jaw drop as he saw his arch enemy, The shredder.

"But..You're..You're dead"

"Yes..That's what you all think..But i a, very much alive and i will get my revenge on you green freaks"

"You can try, We will get rid of you just as we did years ago" Leo said

"Yes you and you're team of reptile mutants, But like you..I have a team as well" Shredder pointed behind Leo and He turned around, Feeling his stomach drop at the sight of Hun and Stockman.

"Hello again" Stockman said

Leo was speechless, HE couldn't even think.

"We have one more who will be with us shortly" Shredder said

"Already here" A voice said

Shredder moved and Leo saw Bishop.

"Bishop?"

"Yes...And him" Bishop said and threw something to the ground, Making a large thud. Leo looked at the tied up body in the ground, Only thing he saw was the orange mask.

"MIKEY" Leo ran toward him but Shredder slammed his arm into his chest, Sending him back and hitting Hun. Hun grabbed him and Bishop walked up to him and rammed his fist into his jaw, Then the other, THen sent his knee into his chest, Then Hun threw his to the ground.

"Mark my words...You and your turtle brothers...Are finished" Shredder said

Then a helicopter came down and took them all away, Including Mikey.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There...No more slowness!<strong>_

_**Things are going to be more interesting from here on out**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"NO!" Leo said as he jumped up and climbed a ladder to the nearest building.

When he reached the top he scanned the skies for the helicopter, Once he spotted it, He jumped onto the building and sprinted after it. There was a rope ladder that hung from the copter, If he plans it right he could jump and grab it. He pushed himself harder and harder toward the helicopter, He felt his feet pumping more and more energy through his system and pushed him to go faster.

Once he was close enough to rope ladder, He reached out his hands and grabbed it, He lost his footing and began to slide on the rooftops. He moved one hand up and grabbed the next rung. Then continued up the ladder until his feet were no longer on the buildings. He looked up and saw Hun's head hanging out and watching him.

His head went back in and Leo continued to hold on to the ladder. He looked back up again and saw Bishop, Jumping out and falling, Once he got close to Leo, He grabbed the ladder, Swung his feet and kicked Leo in the chest. His feet fell but he still held on to the rung. He set his foot on the bottom rung and sent his other into Bishop's side, He countered and jumped to the upper rung and sent his foot at him. Leo blocked it and grabbed his foot and pulled down. Bishop grabbed onto the rung and Leo rammed his fist into Bishop's stomach.

Bishop grunted and he stuck his shoulder in between two rungs, As it held his body up, He used his two fists to attack Leo. Leo tried to counter them all with one hand but it was difficult. He grabbed a hold on a lower rung on the other side and swung his legs up and kicked Bishop in the face. Bishop fell between the two rungs but grabbed another before he actually fell. He quickly climbed his way back up to the helicopter.

Leo looked up and saw Stockman looking at him, Stockman waved then was doing something with the ladder. Then Leo felt as the ladder disconnected with the helicopter and fell. He let go and watched as he fell straight into the side of a building, Rebounded then hit a dumpster and smashed into the ground.

He felt his insides screaming in pain and he laid on the cold ground, He listened to the helicopter fly farther and farther away, Until he could not hear it anymore.

"I'm sorry Mikey"

He slowly lifted his arm and placed his hand on the ground, Then pushed himself up and sat up against the wall. How was he going to do this, He needed to get Mikey back fast, Before stockman does something bad to him.

He stood up and felt the pain increase, He clenched his teeth and walked to the lair.

...

Leo opened his eyes , Feeling the pain in his body dying down, He lifted himself to a seating position and looked around, He was back in the lair. Must have fallen when he got back and passed out. He stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down.

He thought about it, How was he going to do this, Should he tell Raph and Don. He felt like he shouldn't, But another way he should. How was this even possible, He thought for sure that Shredder was finally dead, They killed Stockman, They killed Hun, They killed Bishop. Damn do none of these guys die.

It didn't matter, The only thing that mattered was that he needed to get Mikey back. He stood up, Walked to the bathroom, Opened the medicine cabinet, Grabbed the painkillers and swallowed a few to reduce the pain from falling off that helicopter.

He walked into the dojo and opened the closet, Revealing his two katanas. He grabbed them and held them in his hand.

"It's been to long" He said

Strapping them on his back, He walked out of the lair and up to the surface. He ran the rooftops in search of anything that could help him. He scanned the city and the building, A couple buildings away, He saw a group of foot ninja's out on patrol. As he sprinted toward them, He slid out his swords and held them in both hands. It was a great feeling, Running into a crowd of foot ninja's with his weapons in hand.

He saw them turn around and look at him, He jumped in into the air and swung the swords down onto a foot ninja and slammed his foot into another. He twisted around and jumped, Lifting both feet into the air and felt as they connected with two foot ninja's head. Upon landing, He crouch to dodge a sword swing and grabbed a foot ninja's foot, He pulled it and made him fall onto another foot ninja.

He jumped back, Did a hand stand and kicked one in the chest. He swung himself to his feet and chopped an incoming ninja in the throat. He looked around and watched as they all began to run away. One close to him got up and began to run, Until Leo grabbed his outfit, Pulled and sent the ninja to the ground. He held his sword to his neck.

"Where is the Shredder's new hideout" Leo said strictly

"I don't know what you're talking about" The ninja said

"Where is the Shredder's new hideout" He asked again

"The Shredder's dead" The ninja said

Leo bent over, Grabbed the ninja's neck and slammed him into a door.

"You know damn well that the Shredder is alive, Now if you don't tell me where he is then i guess that's the end for you" Leo said

The ninja grew silent for acouple minutes. Leo held his sword up to his neck again.

"Ok ok...You know that supposedly haunted castle up at the cemetery" The ninja said

Leo nodded his head, Not like we're this is going

"Him and the rest have taken it over and that's where they are" The ninja said

Leo dropped the ninja and kicked him to get him going. Was he up for this, It was him versus Stockman, Hun, Bishop, And The Shredder. This is a suicide attempt, But he had to do it to get Mikey back. He leaped off the rooftop and started sprinting toward the cemetery.

"I'm coming Mikey"


	5. Chapter 5

_**I will say only two words for this chapter**_

_**HOLY SH*T!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Leo slowly walked into the creepy cemetery. He looked around at all the cob webs and tombstones, It wasn't the best place to be. But he kept focused and walked down the trail, Following the signs that marked the castle's location. All he could think about was turning back and getting his brothers to go and help him. But he was here, He didn't want to risk anymore time. Stockman could have already done something to Mikey, Turning him into someone that wasn't him.

As he walked up the hill, The castle slowly came into view. He stopped and stared at the castle that towered over the entire cemetery. He took a deep breath and walked toward it, He couldn't walk just through the front door. He had to find another entrance. He walked around the castle and found a little vent that lead into the air duct.

He slid out his sword and jammed it under the nail, Then jerked it out. He pulled the cover out and looked inside. It looked big enough for him to fit in, But he didn't like not knowing where it exactly lead. He sighed and began to crawl in, A little cramped but it was manageable.

He slowly began to make his way through the vent, He looked down as he passed covers that were under him. He passed the dojo, Filled with foot ninja's. He shuddered at the thought of having to fight them. As he continued his passed more and more covered, He felt he was getting closer and closer to Mikey. Then he heard voices ring through the vents.

"Stockman how long until the machine is fully completed?" Shredder's voice said

"It is unclear sir, It could take weeks, Months" Stockman said

"I want it done tomorrow" Shredder yelled

"That's impossible" Stockman said

"Then how long will it take Stockman?" Bishop asked

"The least would be two weeks"

"We do not have two weeks" Bishop said

"I'll try to get it done as soon as I can" Stockman said

Leo slowly and quietly crawled to the cover that was above the dining room. He looked down and saw a huge table with Shredder at the end, Bishop a couple seats from his, Stockman across from Bishop and Hun at the other end.

Leo felt butter flies in his stomach at the sight.

"How's our prisoner" Shredder asked

"He will not talk" Hun said slowly for some reason

"MAKE HIM TALK" Shredder yelled, "I WANT THE LOCATION OF THE OTHER TURTLES NOW!"

"I will try"

"DO WHATEVER IT TAKES"

Leo felt a bomb go off in his chest, What have they done with Mikey. He crawled away from the dining room and desperately looked for Mikey. He looked down a cover and saw a dimly lit room, With his little brother hanging from the ceiling by his hands. He had cuts all over his body, Blood running down his face, Lip cut, Eye blackened, bruises everywhere.

"Mikey" He said quietly

"Mikey" He said again, Louder

Mikey looked up, "Who's there?"

"Its me, Leo"

"Leo...Leo help me"

"I'm trying little bro..Just hang on"

"Leo they keep asking me where you guys are, But I didn't say anything..I didn't say anything"

"I know Mikey, Just hand on, I'll get you out" Leo slid his sword out and sliced the cover off, He grabbed it before it fell and placed it in the vent. He crawled out and landed hard on the ground. He quickly got up and ran to his brother.

"Jesus Christ Mikey what have they done to you" Leo said

His face was all jacked up, Cheek swollen, Lump in his head. He tried to free his hands but they had a lock.

"Where's the key?" Leo asked

"Hun"

"Damn it" Leo said

Then they heard footsteps get closer and closer.

"Mikey I'll be back, I promise" Leo ran to the wall, Wall climbed and jumped, Grabbed the vent and crawled back up. He faced the other way and couldn't see Mikey. He heard the door open.

"Ok little turtle, Time to talk" The Hun said

"No..Please don't" Mikey said

Then Leo heard Mikey scream in pain, Leo couldn't be here. He crawled away as fast as he could, He couldn't stand to hear the scream of torture from his younger brother. He managed to get back over the dining room, He glanced down and saw they were still sitting there, Except for Hun, He was too busy torturing Mikey.

"Shredder, What are we going to do when we get the turtles?" Bishop asked

"Destroy them, What else would we do with them" Shredder said

"May i take part" Stockman asked

"How so?"

"When we capture them, I could implant something in there heads and slowly rot there brain. Then when they have no once of memory left, Then we destroy them" Stockman said

"That just might work" Shredder said

No, That isn't going to happen, Leo slid out his sword again and quietly broke the cover off of the vent. He slid it up into the vent and waited.

"Stockman, If you get my machine in three days, I will give you that chance, But for now, If that little insect in there doesn't talk, You will have to go in there and extract the information manually, And even plant something in there if you like" Shredder said

"Thank you sir" Stockman said

Now. Leo slid down, Grabbed a nearby light, Swung his feet down and connected them with Stockman's head. He did a back flip and equipped his swords.

"Nice of you to join us Leonardo" Shredder said

"Give me back my brother" Leo said

"You're going to have to do better than that I'm afraid" Shredder said

Out of the corner of his eye, Leo saw Bishop jump toward him, He intervened and went to kick Bishop, But he dodged as well. Leo saw Stockman stand up, Holding his nose and blood poured down.

"You son of a bi*ch" Stockman said

"Calm down Stockman, You will get you're revenge" Shredder said

Leo looked around, Then jumped at Shredder. But Shredder dodged and kicked him in the stomach. Leo quickly recovered and backed away. Then the doors behind him opened and he was instantly thrown across the room. As he landed hard on the ground, He looked up and saw Hun standing in the door way. He tried to get up but Bishop kicked him hard in the stomach. He fell back to the ground. He looked up and saw his swords on the ground away from him. He reached for them, But Shredder came and picked them up.

"Pathetic attempt" Shredder said, Then snapped the swords in half and threw them on the ground.

Hun grabbed Leo, Then threw him across the room, Then he slammed into a wall and landed on the ground. Hun appeared above him once again, Grabbed his neck, Lifted him up in the air, Then slammed him hard onto the table, Breaking it in half. Leo laid in the center of the broken table, Everything screaming in agony.

"Let's give him a real show" Shredder said

Hun then grabbed his leg and began dragging him, He watched as they left the dining room and began walking down a long hallway. He placed both hands on the floor and tried to lift himself up, But then Bishops foot connected with his jaw, And he instantly fell back to the ground. He just let the Hun drag him to where ever he was going.

Leo messes up, Big time. He should have known he couldn't have done this alone. He should have got Raph and Don to help, Now they were probably going to kill both him and Mikey. After a couple minutes, Leo heard a door open and he was thrown to the ground in front of him. He laid on the ground, in pain.

"Leo?"

He looked up and saw the familiar room where his little brother hung in the center by his hands.

"Mikey...I'm sorry"

"Enough talking" Shredder walked near Mikey. Then Hun held Leo's arms and Bishop held Leo's head, Making him look forward.

Shredder grabbed Mikey's neck and slammed his fist into the side of his face. Then rammed his fist into his stomach. Mikey cried out in pain.

"Please...Stop" Mikey pleaded

Shredder then walked over to a table and grabbed pliers, Walked back to Mikey and grabbed his jaw.

"Just for you Leo" Shredder said

Then stuck the pliers into Mikey's mouth. Mikey yelped in horror, Then screamed bloody murder. Leo tried to look away, But Bishop wasn't letting up. Leo's stomach exploded as Mikey continued to scream his lungs out. Then he heard a ripping sound and saw Shredder take the pliers out of his mouth, Tooth in it.

Shredder threw it to the ground and grabbed his jaw again.

"No no please" Mikey pleaded, BUt Shredder stuck the pliers into his mouth and Mikey screamed again.

"STOP" Leo screamed, "STOP IT"

But the ripping sound rang through the room again, Then out came another tooth. He put the pliers on the table and walked over to Leo. Grabbed his jaw.

"You..And you little turtle crew...Is over" He said, Then stuck his hand into his mouth and Leo felt as he grabbed his tooth. Leo screamed in pain as he felt his tooth begin to rip out of his gums. Then he heard the ripping sound and he felt blood instantly fill his mouth. He looked down and saw the blood pour out of his mouth.

Shredder walked back to Mikey and stared at Leo. Leo looked up and saw Mikey looking down, Blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Stockman..He's yours" Shredder said

Then Stockman walked in front of Leo, held a syringe, Then stuck it in Leo's neck. Leo felt the liquid begin to pump in him. He felt weaker and weaker by the second, Then he couldn't even keep his eyes open. Then he fell into a painful sleep.

...

Leo weakly opened his eyes, He looked around and saw he was in a helicopter. He saw only Stockman, Looking out into the night sky. Leo tried to moved, But his hands and feet were tied together. Then stockman stood up and grabbed Leo, And hauled him over to the door. He held him close to the edge.

"Well...This is where we part way my friend, It was fun, You know you destroying all my plans, But that's all going to change now" Then Leo felt sharp and intense pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw Stockman holding a knife in Leo's stomach.

"Goodbye Leonardo"

The only thing Leo saw after that, Was the look on Stockman's face, Then the helicopter moving farther and farther away from him. Then he saw complete blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Raph loved the night time, The air on his face, The sounds of horns and construction. It was all so peaceful. He slid his mask on and let the confront sink it. He made sure his weapons were all snug in there holder. Then he squatted and waited for his moment.

"Robbery in progress, Jefferson avenue, No officers available" The radio said

"That's my queue" He said

Then jumped from one roof top to the other and headed toward the address. When he got close, He saw three guys leaving a store with masks and full bags, He saw them run into an alley.

"To easy" He said, Then jumped into the alley.

He watched the three men running the opposite way. He grabbed his chain and threw it toward them and felt it wrap around one of their legs. He fell to the floor and Raph jumped toward them. He grabbed one and threw him to the side. He kicked the other in the stomach and picked up the one who he tripped and threw him against a dumpster. He turned his head and saw the one with the bags running away.

"Playing hard to get eh?" Raph said, Then began sprinting after him.

In no less than six second did he catch up to him and grab him, Then lifted him against a wall.

"Hello sunshine" Raph said

"Get away from me ya freak" The robber said

"Well that's not nice" Raph grabbed the bags, "Neither is stealing"

"You know no one likes you" The robber said

"I'm hurt" Raph said sarcastically

"Have you seen the news lately, You're nothing, You're just wasting your time" The robber said

Raph thought about it, "What are you talking about"

"You're wasting your time dude...No one cares about the nightwatcher"

Raph slammed his fist into the wall next to the robbers head, Making him flinch and squeal. He then dropped him, "Leave"

The robber quickly got to his feet and ran down the alley to the street. Raph grabbed the bag and walked back to the store. He walked in and saw the owner cleaning up some broken glass.

"Here" He said

The owner turned his head, "Don't waster you're time dude, Someone already robbed me a couple minutes ago"

"Excuse me?"

The owner stood up, "The cops are on their way man, You better get out of here"

"I'm not robbing you" Raph yelled

Then the door burst open, "POLICE GET DOWN"

Raph turned around and saw three cops pointing there guns at him, "Look I just came back to return the money"

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE"

"Why can't you idiots believe that I'm-"

Raph heard a large bang and his arm jerked back. He looked down and saw the bullet pierced the armor and hit him in the arm. He looked back up at the cops.

"You goddamn son of a b*tch" Raph yelled, Then threw down a smoke pellet. A burst of smoke erupted and Raph quickly ran out the back door and climbed the ladder to the rooftops.

"God damn it" He said, Slipping off his armor and examining the bullet wound. He took off his helmet and threw it against the wall. He held his arm in pain.

"Forget this" He said and began walking back to his hideout. After jumping across a couple buildings he had to stop and hold his arm in pain. Forget the hideout, He needed Don. He looked out into night sky and turned around. Before he did so, Something caught his eye. He looked back and saw a figure laying on the ground. It wasn't a normal looking figure. It looked like...Oh god.

He sprinted toward the body and one he arrived, He saw his brother laying on the ground, Chest bleeding intensely, Blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Leo!" He said, Knelling down near him and examining him, "What the hell happened to you?"

He placed his hand on his chest and felt for a heartbeat, It was there, but very soft.

"We got to get you to Don" Raph said

He slowly picked up Leo, Arm searing in pain. But he ignored it and ran for Don's place.

...

Don was just finishing up before the door burst open. He turned around and saw Raph wearing his nightwatcher armor and carrying a bloodied Leo.

"Donnie...We need your help" Raph said

"Oh my god" Don said, "Put him here" Don said quickly

Raph walked to the table and set Leo down. "What happened" Don asked

"I don't know, I found him like this when I was going back home" Raph said

"Quick, Hand me the towels and bandages" Don said

Raph picked them up and set them near Don. As Don began working on Leo, He noticed Raph's arm.

"And what happened to you" Don asked as he tried his best to stop the bleeding

"I was shot by a cop"

"A cop?"

"Yeah...I guess everyone things I'm a bad guy nowadays" Raph said, " is there a place i can take this armor off?"

"Yeah in my room" Don said as he began wrapping the bandages around Leo's chest.

...

Don finished examining his unconscious brother and sighed.

"So what's wrong with him?" Raph asked, Leaning up against Don's desk.

"Well from what I could tell, He has a dislocated jaw and a missing tooth"

"A missing tooth?" Raph asked surprised

"Yeah...I don't know what could have possibly happened to him" Don said

"Now what about his chest" Raph asked

"Well it didn't do too much harm, It barely missed his lung" Don said

"Good"

"Now we just wait till he wakes up...You can sleep if you like, There's the guest bed, The couch"

"Naw I'm not tired" Raph said

"Let me wrap that arm" Don grabbed a knife and the bandages

"What's the knife for?" Raph asked

"I have to dig the bullet out"

Raph shuddered at the thought but let Don do his business.

After a moment of silence, Raph spoke, "Do you think I should quit"

"The nightwatcher?...It's not my choice, My opinion is that you're doing good out there, There's no matter if no one knows who you are"

"I guess you're right...Do you regret leaving" Raph asked

"..." Don sighed, "I do miss living with a houseful of brothers" Don said, "But that was the past, I know it's hard but we have to move on with our lives, It's not like we don't ever see each other again, Everyone from the past is gone, The shredder, Bishop, The purple dragons...There all gone"

"Yeah but don't you ever just...wake up and wish that those days were still around" Raph said

"All the time...But they aren't anymore, And even though we are mutant turtles, We still have to move on" Don said

Raph and Don were a grunt and turned around to see Leo moving around.

"Leo!" Raph said and walked next to him.

"Where am I?" Leo asked lazily

"You're at my place...Leo what happened to you?" Don asked

Leo sat up then grunted in pain and fell back down. "Mikey" He said

"Mikey?" Don said in shock

"What about Mikey?" Raph asked

"They got him"

"Who?" Raph asked

Leo turned his head toward his brothers, "They're back"

"Who's back?" Don asked nervously

"The Shredder...Bishop...Stockman...There back...And they got Mikey


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"When when can we expect it Stockman" Bishop asked strictly

"I'll let you know when I'm done" Stockman said

Bishop shot him a dirty look, "You know" Bishop grabbed his neck, "I've had enough of you're bullsh*t Stockman, If it were my choice, I would have left you out there to die"

"But it isn't you're choice, So please, Leave me to my work" Stockman pushed Bishop off and continued tinkering.

"Screw you Stockman...Once you finish that machine there will be no use for you anymore, And i will take the pleasure in killing you myself" Bishop said

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" Stockman said

Bishop felt his anger rising, "Just finish the god damn machine and get your ass out of here...We can get rid of the turtles without you"

"Technically not, My machine will do the most, You are the one that doesn't need to be here, Once i finish this for Shredder, He will have no need for you" Stockman stopped his work and looked at Bishop, "Unlike you, I've worked with the Shredder before, And once he gets what he wants, He just throws us away. So don't expect much when we get the turtles"

Bishop clenched his fists and left the room, He walked down the hallway until Shredder walked out of his room.

"How is my machine coming?" Shredder asked strictly

"Stockman is taking his damn time"

Shredder gave Bishop a dirty look and walked away, Toward Stockman. Probably going to teach him some manners. While Shredder walked towards Stockman's. Bishop had anger that he needed to release, And he knew the perfect way.

He grinned and walked toward the holding cells, Upon opening the door, He found the beaten and battered turtle hanging by his hands.

"Hello Michelangelo' Bishop said

Mikey didn't respond.

"Not talking huh?"

Bishop walked up to him and lightly grabbed his jaw.

"You know turtle...I don't like to be ignored"

"Piss off" Mikey spat out

"Oh...That's not nice...Time to teach a freak some manners"

Bishop rammed his fist into Mikey's stomach, Then another in his jaw.

Mikey felt the agonizing pain in his stomach go up to his throat. He felt like he was going to vomit, But he held it back and tried to ignore the pain. Then he felt another wave of pain coarse through his body. He hung limply by his hands and watched as Bishop walked out. He didn't close the door all the way and he heard Hun and him talking.

"What happened with our visitor" Hun asked

"Stockman took care of him, He said that we don't need to worry about him anymore"

Mikey's heart exploded, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM" He yelled

Bishop looked back at him, "That got you to talk" He walked in and closed the doors.

"What...Couldn't stand to hear that your brother is dead?" Bishop said

"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SH*T...He's not dead" Mikey said

"Nope..He's dead...Stockman told me that he stabbed him, Then threw him out of the helicopter"

Mikey heart tore in half, Leo couldn't be dead, He's...He has to be ok.

"He's dead Michelangelo...No coming back"

"Shut up"

"You will never see that face again"

"Shut up" He said louder

"And you know what...You killed him...He died trying to save you...What a terrible brother you are...killing your own brother" Bishop said

"SHUT UP"

Bishop walked to the door, "I'll leave you alone now...Let you rot, Knowing that you killed your brother", Then Bishop walked out

Mikey wanted to scream, He wanted to grab Bishops throat and tear it in half. He exhaled and sobbed, Was Leo really dead. Mikey's tear made a puddle on the floor, He watched as more and more fell and made the puddle bigger. The thought of Leo dying because of Leo was eating Mikey's insides. He did look really weak when he was dragged in here. And the worse part. Raph and Don has no idea that Leo could be dead and Mikey is going to die soon.

Mikey heard muffled voices. They were easy enough to make out.

"Shredder, Michelangelo is not talking, But i have a plan" Stockman's voice was easily recognizable

"I'm listening"

"What if I go and implant a tracking device in his head and then we can throw him out in the streets and when they find him, He will lead us straight to them"

"Interesting...On one condition"

"Yes?"

"While inside his head...Don't go easy" Shredder said

"You took the words right out of my mouth"

Mikey's horrors rose when Stockman came through the doors.

"Hello turtle"

Mikey flailed around trying to get away from him.

Stockman took out a syringe and examined the liquid, Then he slid the needle into Mikey's neck and drained the liquid into his system. Mikey's vision started to blur.

"Goodbye Michelangelo"

...

"Guys what are we going to about this" Don said

"This seems to unreal...I mean Shredder, Bishop, Stockman teaming up...It's just unfair" Raph said

"Leo why didn't you come to us before you took them on" Don asked

"I don't know...I thought i could take them on myself-"

"Yourself? What? Do you not think that me and Raph could do it?"

"I just didn't want to worry you"

"Worry us? Leo you could have been killed..If Raph wasn't there you would be dead"

"Enough Don...Yelling at him won't make him feel any better"

Don leaned back in his chair and sighed, "So what are we going to do?"

"We need to get in there and get our little brother out..Together" Raph said, "We have to be stealthy though"

"I know a way to get in without being seen or heard"

"I bet I can dig up something to help us" Don said

"I need to get back to the lair though" Leo said

"Why?" Raph asked

"My swords...Shredder broke them"

Don stood up and walked into his closet, A couple seconds later he walked out with two swords in hand.

"Where did you get these?"

"Grabbed them before I left the lair...Kind of a old memory type of thing" Don said

Leo grabbed them and held them in his hands, "Thanks"

"No problem...How are you feeling?"

"Hurt"

"I'll give you something for tonight and we will get Mikey tomorrow"

"Mikey might die before tomorrow" Raph said

"I hate to say it Raph but we don't have a choice...Leo is in no condition to fight and we are going to need him" Don said

Those words brought a smile to Leo.

"For now...We need to rest" Don said

Don helped Leo to lay down on the table and gave him something to relax his muscles. In no time at all Leo drifted off to sleep.

"Do you think Mikey will be ok until tomorrow" Don asked Raph

"All we can do is hope"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Raph opened his eyes, He looked around at his un familiar surroundings and panicked a little. He sat up and saw Leo laying on a table. Then he remembered everything last night. He sighed and laid back on the couch. The couch was more comfortable then his bed, He laughed and got off the couch. He stretched and walked into the kitchen. There he found Don sitting at the table and eating cereal.

"Morning" Raph said

"Morning...Wow" Don said

"What?"

"I haven't woke up to my brothers since i left the lair...It just feels weird after all this time" Don said

"Got that right" Raph said

"I guess i got so caught up in my work...I forgot how it felt to wake up to family"

"I know how you feel...I wake up every morning, Walking into a empty room with no brothers or father to say good morning to" Raph said

"So..Do you think we should wake Leo up?"

Don sighed, "I don't know...He needs to rest but i don't think Mikey can wait any longer...Knowing Stockman he would want to get inside his head and screw everything up"

"I hate to do this but Leo can rest later" Raph stood up and walked to Leo. Placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently, "Leo...Leo wake up"

Raph continued to gently shake him as he laid still. "Leo...Leo you have to wake up" Raph said

Leo wasn't responding, Raph got more worried. "Leo?"

He gently slapped him in the face, Nothing. He placed his finger to his neck and felt for a pulse. He felt one, Then why isn't he waking up?

He shook him a little more harder, "Leo wake up"

Leo still remained still.

"Don!" Raph yelled

Don instantly came in, "What?"

"Leo's not waking up"

Don ran to Leo and examined him. Felt for a pulse, Heart rate, Breathing.

Don sighed, "Sh*t" He said

"What?"

"He's in a coma" Don said softly

"What?" Raph said, "How?"

"He took mush damage and fell into a coma when he was asleep" Don started, "We need to put him in a more suitable place to rest"

"But...But what about Mikey?"

Don stood in silence, "We have no choice Raph...We have to do it ourselves...Without Leo"

"But we don't know where he is" Raph said

"I remember Leo saying something about a cemetery...It's a start"

As Don took Leo to a better place, Raph sat on the couch and rested his head in his hands. What happened. Leo's in a coma, Mikey's captured and probably being experimented on. Why can't we just go back to before. I mean before everything. Before we all went our separate ways.

...

"You called for me?" Bishop said

"Yes..Take a look at this" Stockman said

Bishop walked over to desk, Where a strange chip laid. "What is it"

"This my friend, Is the chip that will help solve our little turtle problem" Stockman said

"How so?"

"All i would need to do is implant this in its head and he will be on our side" Stockman said

"Interesting...When are you going to implant it?"

"Well our friend is tied down in the examination room so its now or never" Stockman said

"Excellent" Bishop said

Stockman grabbed the chip and walked out of the room, Bishop followed as they walked into the examination room. In the middle was Mikey, Tied to a table.

Stockman walked up to him, "Hello there"

Mikey struggled to get loose of the ropes, But nothing worked.

"Don't bother...You're stuck with me"

...

Don opened his closet door and looked at the bo staff he use to never put down, But now laid in his closet, Gathering dust. He grabbed it and held it in his hands. Memories of Don and it in action rushed in his head. So many sweet memories.

"Don?"

Don snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Raph.

"We should get going" Raph said

"Yeah...Yeah" Don slid the staff into its holder on his shell. As it stayed on his shell, He felt complete.

He walked into his lab and picked up some of his inventions and slid them into his pouch. He joined Raph at the door and walked out.

"You know where the cemetery is right?" Don asked

"Yeah"

They got into the battle shell and drove off into the direction of the old cemetery.

"Raph...I don't know about this" Don said

"God you're telling me..I can't stop shaking"

"What if we can't do this" Don said

"Well unlike Leo..I have you so we might stand a chance" Raph said

"I guess...Ok so here's the plan, We find a way a way inside without attracting any attention" Don said

"Leo said he found a way to get in" Raph said

"Crap that's right...Well we're just going to have to find a way in ourselves, But i have a way" Don said

"What is it?"

Don took something out of his pouch and held it up. "I made it a couple weeks ago...It something to use to scale tall buildings, So we can get in through the roof"

"Sweet, So once were up there we will figure out an actual plan"

Don nodded and leaned back in the chair, Resting his head on the seat. He looked out the window and watched as the scenery sped by in a blur. Not going to lie he was nervous. The thought of what they could have done to Leo, A dislocated jaw? A missing tooth? Don was getting more and more nervous by each passing second. What if they couldn't get Mikey, Or what if they were too late.

"This is it" Raph said

Don looked out the window and saw the cemetery, In the distance he could see a castle, Was that where they were at?

Raph stopped the car and they got out. They began to walked down the trail leading to the castle. When they got close enough, They stopped and stared at the castle.

"You ready for this?" Raph asked

"No" Don said, "But looks like i have no other choice"

Raph sighed, "Let's do this"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Don pointed the gun up to the roof and shot it, It was specially made to shot out in silently. It wrapped around a gargoyle and stayed perfectly.

"Ok..You ready?" Don said, Gripping the rope.

"Yeah...Let's go get Mikey" Raph said

Don grasped the rope, placed both feet on the wall and started climbing. Raph followed when Don was high enough. Then they heard what sounded like a door slamming open, They froze in fear.

"No I could have sworn that he actually tried to kill me" A voice said

"It was training..He may have just made a error" Another said

Don saw as they turned the corner and walked right below them.

"Naw man I could see it in his eyes man..Those were the eyes of a killer"

"Dude were basically all killers, You're just paranoid"

"I'm not paranoid, You're paranoid"

"What am I paranoid about?"

"...I don't know...Me being paranoid?"

"So I'm being paranoid about you being paranoid?"

"That's what I'm saying"

"And you wonder why Shredder doesn't know you exist"

They turned the corner and were out of sight.

Don exhaled in relief, Then continued up the wall. He climbed up the edge and hopped onto the roof. He turned around and helped Raph up.

"Ok..Were up here, What now?" Raph asked

Don looked around, "There!" He said

They ran to a window and looked down.

"Oh my god" Don said

They saw Shredder and the Hun talking about something. But no Mikey. Don looked up and saw a ventilation duck. He stood up quickly and ran to it.

"We can use these to get down" Don said

"I'll go alone"

"What? No you're not" Don said strictly

"Don...Both of us can't fit in there...Let me go alone, I'll get Mikey and come back...You keep watch"

Don hated it when he had to keep watch, "Raph i can help"

"You are helping, Helping my head if you stay here..I wouldn't have to worry about ya" Raph said, Tore off the covers and crawled in.

"Be careful" Don said

"I will be" Raph said, Then disappeared into the darkness.

Don sighed, Why did Raph have to go alone, He could have went with him. Sure the vent would have been a little cramped...Maybe Raph was right. Don looked all over the roof for another way inside. Then a strange sound made him freeze. He slowly turned around and saw three foot ninja's behind him.

...

Raph crawled through the darkness, Not exactly knowing where he was going. He wondered if he should have brought Don. But he knew that two turtles in the vent would not work. He's faster alone anyway. He squeezed himself through a corner and saw a beam of light at the end of the shaft.

He grunted and crawled toward the light. When he reached it, He looked down and saw a large dojo, Filled with foot ninjas. Raph shuddered and continued down the dark vent. Until he came across another beam of light leading down to a large dining room. No one was in there.

He came across another, Looked down and saw Bishop typing on a computer. Then a foot ninja walked in.

"What is it?" Bishop asked

"Sir..We found a trespasser on the roof" The foot ninja said

'Oh sh*t' Raph thought

"Bring him to the Shredders den, Tell stockman to meet us in there, He might want some fun with this one to" Bishop said, Then he and the foot ninja walked out of sight.

'Sh*t they have Don" He thought

He crawled back a little and grasped the cover. He yanked it off and slid it into the vent. He fell through the opening and landed on the ground. He quickly got up and looked around to see if the coast was clear. When he knew he was alone, He snuck out of door and down the long hallway. This place was huge, Like this could belong to a king or something. But he had no time to officially look around, He had two brothers to save.

He saw Bishop and followed him. After following for a couple seconds, Bishop went through a door and was out of sight. He crept up to the door and looked inside. He saw Stockman, Bishop, Shredder, Hun, And two foot ninja's, Holding Don.

"Seems like the turtles just keep coming to us" Stockman said

"Three down...One to go" Hun said

"This is isn't as stupid as we think, He wouldn't have come alone, The other is around here somewhere" Bishop said

"We must find him..Then we can proceed with our plan, Without the turtles" Shredder said

'They don't know that Leo was alive, He was in a coma, But alive' He thought

He wondered what was going to be his course of action, He certainly couldn't take down all of them at once. Maybe if he took Hun and Bishop out, He could take shredder alone and stockman wouldn't do anything. He pulled out two Shuriken and readied them. Took a deep breath.

"God help me" He said

Then in a fluent motion, He threw the Shuriken in the room, Hitting with precise aim. One hit the back of Bishop's head, Sending him to the ground and the other got Hun's neck. He then rushed in, Pulled out his sais and jumped for shredder. In shock, He actually knocked shredder to the ground and punched him in the face. He ran over kicked Stockman to the ground, For good measures. Then threw another shuriken at Bishop who was about to get up, But fell back down. He grabbed Shredder's neck and started choking him. Then he felt big meaty hands grab his sides and throw him across the room, He hit the wall hard and fell to the ground.

"RAPH!" Don yelled

Hun sent his foot into Don's jaw, "Quite"

Hun walked over to Raph and picked him up again. Raph punched him in the face, But Hun just looked at him and smiled. Then he was sent through the air again, This time his head smashed into the chandelier, Then to the ground. His ears rung, Eye's blurred, Head throbbed. He placed both hands on the ground and pushed up, But then Shredder placed his foot onto his shell and forced him back down.

"This was easier then I thought, I thought it would take me forever to find you four, But it ended up to you three coming to me" Shredder said

"You won't get away with this" Don shouted

"I already have" Shredder said, "Oh by the way...Have you met our new recruit?"

"What?"

Then the doors slammed open and they heard footsteps. Don and Raph looked and saw their orange masked brother standing in the doorway.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I know I know**_

_**Chapters seem to be coming slower and slower**_

_**My fault!**_

_**Actually no**_

_**It's schools fault!**_

_**Blame school!**_

_**Down with school!**_

_**Down with school!**_

_**...**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**I just happened to have the teachers who give me all the major projects in one sitting!**_

_**GAH!**_

_**Anyway Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Don stared in pure disbelief at his younger brother as he stood motionless at the door. There was a strange look in his eye, A look as if he was looking at someone he absolutely hated, But he stared off into space.

"Mikey!" Raph called out

Mikey shot him a look, Saying nothing.

"Mikey help us!" Don said

Then Mikey quickly walked up to Don and smashed his foot into Don's face.

"Jesus Mikey!" Raph yelled

Mikey wrapped his fingers around Raph's neck and smashed his face down to the ground and held it there.

"Michelangelo is on our side" Stockman said

"Oh god" Don said as his younger brother held Raph's head down to the ground

"Mikey...Mikey its us" Don tried to reason with him, Make him remember them

Mikey didn't even take his eyes off of Raph when he smashed the back of his hand on Don's jaw.

"Let go Michelangelo" Stockman said

Mikey's grip lessened and he let go. Raph didn't move though.

"What did you bastards do to Mikey" Raph shouted

"We gave him life" Stockman said, "And once we prep you two for surgery...You two will be joining him"

Don gave out a short sob, "Is he dead?"

"Not yet" Stockman said, "But whenever the chip is removed or shut off, Within five minutes, He will die"

"You bastards" Raph shouted

He felt a big meaty hand grasp his shell, Then the experience of flying through the air was felt again. He hit the wall and landed hard on the ground. He dazedly looked up and saw everyone crowding around Don. He felt around on the floor and picked up a rock. He quickly stood up.

"Yo bro!" He shouted, Then threw the rock.

When Raph saw the rock hit Mikey in the head. He quickly shot up and ran toward the door. He dodged Bishops attack and ran out the door. Sprinting down the long hallway. He turned around and saw his little brother sprinting after him.

"That's right...Follow the leader" Raph said

...

Don watched as Raph, Then Mikey ran out the door. He wondered where he went, What his plan was. Don shuddered when he saw Bishop, Stockman, and Hun looked around to him.

"Well...This is awkward" Stockman said

"Let's just end this already" Hun said

"With pleasure" Bishop said, Then rammed his fist into Don's chest.

Don tried to get out of Shredders grasp, But with Bishops continuous punches, It was impossible. Then he saw Bishops fist incoming straight toward his head. There's his chance. He lowered his head and felt Bishop's hand barely miss his head and impact with Shredder's stomach.

He felt Shredder's grasp lessen. He kicked up and sent his foot into Bishops chest, Then head butted Shredder, Knocking him to the ground instantly. He felt a large amount of pain in the back of his head and put his hand up there, He felt blood rushing down rather quickly. He looked back at Shredder and saw his helmet dripping blood. He forgot that his helmet was rather sharp.

...

Raph heard Mikey's footsteps behind him, Raph needed to think of something fast. Maybe he could make him follow him back to Don's place. No, To far. He cursed, slowly running out of breath. He needed a way to get Mikey far enough away so he could do something with him. Boy he really could use Don right about now, But he just remembered he left him with all the others.

"Crap" He sputtered out

Then he felt something hit him at great force and was hit though a door, Which was busted off its hinges. He landed hard on the ground and looked up, He saw Mikey laying near him. Mikey shot up and ran at Raph. Raph placed his feet on Mikey's chest and tossed him away. Raph jumped up and they stared at each other.

"Don't do this Mikey" Raph said

"You guys never thought i was good enough for anything" Mikey finally talked, "Stockman told me you always use to leave me behind and never though i was a good ninja"

"Stockman is lying Mikey...We always thought you were-" Raph started but was soon interupted by Mikey's scream and kick. He fell hard on the ground.

...

He jumped onto the table and jumped to the other side of the room. He watched as Hun and Bishop walked on both opposite side, Heading toward him. He picked up a chair and threw it at Hun and ran at Bishop. Countering one of his attacks, He sent a flying fist at Bishop's face. Don rammed his foot into Bishop's shin, Then used both hands to chop his neck.

"You're losing it ol buddy "Don mocked

"You think you're better than me" Bishop said

"Says the one who's getting his ass kicked by a turtle" Don said

Bishop shouted and ran at him, Don fell to the ground and stuck his leg out, Tripping him and making him fall flat on his face. Don shot up and laughed. He then felt someone grab his neck and lift him off the ground. Don kicked and kicked but he couldn't get out. Hun was squeezing the life out of him.

"Let's see who's the better one now" Bishop said

"It's time the turtle learned his lesson" Hun said

He lifted him up high and smashed him down on the table, Breaking it in half, Hun released him and he laid in the broken mess of what used to be a table. He was in a extreme amount of pain. He couldn't even breath without feeling sharp pains in his side.

He turned over and tried to lift himself up. Then felt a large pain in his side as a foot connected with his side and sent him across the room.

...

Raph looked up just as Mikey swung his nun chuck at his face. Raph instantly fell to the ground, He never knew how much pain Mikey's nun chuck could do. Raph couldn't actually attack Mikey, He couldn't, Just couldn't. Even though Mikey seemed to really want to hurt him, They were still brothers, No matter what.

"Mikey...Please"

"Sorry Raphael...I don't play by your rules anymore"

...

Don smashed against the wall and Don spat out some blood.

"This turtle doesn't impress me" Shredder said

"I agree...Let's just finish this" Bishop added

Hun walked over to him and grabbed his shell.

"Hun" Shredder said, "Slowly...and painfully"

"My pleasure" Hun said

Hun lifted him up and slammed him down into the ground, Almost knocking the wind out of him. Hun grabbed Don's foot and began to drag him somewhere. Don felt him stop, Then he was lifted off the ground.

"Goodbye turtle" Hun said

Then everything went slow motion, Don realized after a couple seconds that he was flying through the air, Hurdling toward a wall again, Surely this one would knock him unconscious. But when he made impact, He didn't feel any window, He felt as he crashed into a glass plate, Shattering it to a thousand pieces. The next thing Don saw was the castle, Moving farther and farther away from him. Leaving everything, Leaving Raph, Leaving Mikey, Leaving Leo. Don closed his eyes as he felt the ground beneath him suddenly take form.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mikey equipped his nun chucks and stared at Raph, Raph backed away.

"Mikey what have they done to you?" Raph asked quietly

Mikey didn't answer, he just stood there with the same expression on his face.

"Mikey..it's me…Raph"

Raph didn't expect the nun chuck hit to the chin. He bounced back and held his chin, staring at Mikey.

"Ok…if that's how you want to play…Let's do this"

Raph slid out his sais and stood In his stance, Mikey grinned. Mikey went for a punch to the jaw but Raph countered and landed a kick to his stomach, even though Mikey was under some kind of mind control, it was still hard to hit him.

Mikey came back with a kick to the arm, Raph knelt down and tripped him.

"Don't ya remember Mikey..You could never beat me, even when we were kids" Raph said

Mikey grunted as he swung his nun chuck at Raph, Mikey taught him this move, Raph grabbed the nun chuck, swung it back and hit Mikey in the throat. Mikey inhaled quickly, grabbing his throat. He seemed to have had trouble breathing.

"Mikey?"

Mikey fell to the ground, eyes closed and motionless.

"Oh my god" He said as he ran to Mikey

"Mikey…Mikey you ok?" He said quickly

Mikey didn't move.

"Ah sh*t Mikey"

Raph shook Mikey, hoping he was just knocked out. He plunged his finger to his neck and felt for a pulse. But felt nothing.

"No Mikey…No no no"

He then felt a sudden hand grab his neck and a punch to the nose. He fell back and grabbed his nose, feeling the blood run down out of his nostrils.

"Nice trick" He said

"Learn from the best" Mikey said

Raph sat up but was then forced back down, Mikey's hands wrapped around his neck and squeezing the life out of him. He tired to hit Mikey but the energy and strength were quickly running out. He felt around and felt Mikey's nun chuck, he grabbed it and rammed the end into his head.

Mikey fell off of him and landed on the floor. Raph quickly stood up, threw the nun chucks to the side and ran out the door. He dodged foot ninja's as they ran past him. He didn't want to look back to see if Mikey was chasing him, he just wanted to meet back up with Don and get out of here.

He turned a corner and ran into something large , then he was lifted off the ground.

"Here you are" Hun said

Raph flailed around trying to get out of his grip.

"I'm going to destroy you like I destroyed the purple one" Hun said

"Don" Raph said

Raph needed to get out, he had an idea. He jammed his finger into the Hun's eye. The Hun sreamed and dropped him. Raph ran past him and down the hall. There it was! The entrance doors.

He opened them and ran out into the daylight. He looked around the cemetery, spotting the gates and spiriting for them. He heard the sound of a car driving toward him. Then the battle shell skidded to a stop right in front of him.

"GET IT" Don yelled

"Don!" Raph screamed

He ran to the other side and jumped into the car. Raph saw Hun and a couple foot ninja's chase after them.

"Go go go!" Raph yelled

Then the battle shell sped forward and out the gates, turned a street and the Hun and the foot ninja's disappeared from sight. Raph sat in silence, regaining his breath.

"What happened to you ?" Raph asked

….

Don opened his eyes, vision blurred and breathing uneven. He rose his head and felt a sharp pain go off in his head. He laid it back down and grunted, wanting the pain in his head to stop. He looked up at the castle and saw how far he fell. Damn.

"Find him" He heard

His head shot up in the direction of the voice. Foot ninja's! He shot up and jumped up onto a nearby tree. He moved to where he was behind leaves and was unseen. After a minute of waiting, four foot ninja's appeared from a trail.

"Why did the Hun have to throw him so far" One foot ninja said

"I don't know, Let's just find him and get out of here" The other said

"Hey do any of you think it's weird how Stockman and Bishop share a room?" One said

"WHAT?"

"They share a room?"

"Yeah…I saw them walk in one after another, then when they left I went in and there were two beds"

"Oh my god" He laughed

"It's weird"

"Anyway lets just find this body and leave"

They searched in silence.

"He's not here"

"He might have fallen on to a tree and fell farther down the cliff"

Don sighed in relief.

The foot ninjas walked back up the trail and disappeared.

Don leaped off the tree and looked up the trail, it led back to the streets. Raph was still up there with Mikey, he needed to get back up with them. He took one step forward and a sharp pain shot up from his leg and to his chest. He yelped and leaned against a tree. He looked down at his foot and felt it throb lightly.

Probably just a sprain.

He gritted his teeth and limped up the hill toward the street. Of course the hill had to be steep. He grabbed the nearby rock for support. He couldn't even step on it without sending shots of pain through his whole system.

Once he made it up the hill, he instantly spotted the battle shell and walked toward it. He opened the door and reached in for his tranquilizers, he wanted to get Mikey down without harming him. Then he heard the door slam open. He turned around and saw Raph run out and stop to look around. Hun and foot ninja's chasing him. Don jumped in the car and sped toward him.

…

"What happened to Mikey?" Don asked

"He got violent…He was choking me and I managed to get out of his grip, Then I ran into Hun and then I got away from him and ran away. Then you know the rest" Raph said

"We need to get Mikey out of there and back to my place so I can get that chip out of him"

"I know but how…We can't risk going back there again" Raph said

"…God damn it" Don said

"What?"

"We could really use Leo's help right now" Don said


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raph and Don walked into Don's hideout and closed the door. To first thing Raph looked toward was Leo, who still laid on the examination table, resting peacefully.

"You hungry or anything?" Don asked

"Naw" Raph said

"Give me a minute and I'll look to see if you're seriously hurt" Don said

Raph nodded and watched as Don walked into his room. He slowly walked toward Leo, sat in the chair next to him and grabbed his hand.

"We could really use your help here Leo" Raph said quietly

Raph hoped for a response, but nothing. Raph sighed.

"I never thought that not having you around would be this bad" Raph said

Still no response. Raph placed a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Wake up soon bro…We need ya"

….

Don walked in the main room and saw Raph sitting next to Leo.

"How is he?" He asked

"Same way when we left" Raph responded

Don sighed.

"Is there not anything we can do?" Raph asked

"No…We just have to wait until he wakes up"

"How long does it take?" Raph asked desperately

"Depends…He could wake up in the next five minutes or the next five months"

Raph's stomach dropped at hearing five months, Raph couldn't picture Leo being in a coma and Mikey being controlled for five months, Mikey might be dead. He guessed they did just have to wait and see.

"Did you happen to come across any kind of machine?" Don asked

"What?"

"When they took me I heard stockman babbling about some machine he's building" Don said

"No I haven't seen anything"

"Crap…I have a feeling that machine is bad news" Don said

"Did stockman say anything about what it's supposed to do" Raph asked

"Not really…He just said that Shredder will have all the power he could ever want"

"Yeah that doesn't sound to good"

"I wish I could have gone in there and get some research" Don said

"Yeah try setting foot back in that place"

"Exactly"

Raph thought for a moment, how could they get back in there without being seen. Maybe they needed another person.

"I have an idea" Raph said

Don glanced at him.

"What if we got someone else to go undercover for us and grab the research" Raph said, "Remember we had that spare foot ninja uniform in the lair"

Don thought for a moment, "Who did you have in mind?"

…

"Bishop"

Bishop turned around from the machine and stared at Hun.

"Shredder is looking for you" Hun said

"On my way" Bishop looked at stockman, "I'll be back"

"Good luck"

Bishop stopped, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know…just good luck" Stockman said

Bishop stared in confusion at him, then turned around and headed out into the hallway.

He walked into Shredders den too find him looking out the window.

"You wanted me?"

"How long till my machine is ready" Shredder asked impatiently

"It will be ready tomorrow" Bishop said

"Good…Now that only one turtle remains-"

"But they never found Donatello's body, how are you sure that he's dead?"

"Do not question me" Shredder said

"Why not? It's not like we're you're little guinea pigs…You're not leading us"

"Don't you ever talk to me like that"

"You don't give us orders….After the turtle leave I don't give a damn about your machine I'm leaving"

"Good then that means you'll die faster" Shredder said, "The moment you leave then I will put a bullet in your skull"

"You can try" Bishop added

"Get out of my sight before I kill you faster" Shredder said

Bishop stared at him for a second, then turned and walked out of his den.

He walked back into Stockman's operating room and leaned on the railing and rubbed his eyes.

"Told ya you needed luck" Stockman said

"I need a little more than luck"

…

"Raph I don't think that's a good idea" Don stated

"Why not who else do we know"

"Yeah but we haven't talked to Casey in months, he probably wouldn't be up for this" Don said

"Well it beat's sitting around here waiting for the end of the world" Raph said

"Well…I don't know…He has kids Raph…We wouldn't want him to risk his life like that" Don said

"Don do we have any other choice, if you or me go in there we will be dead…At least Casey would be in disguise" Raph said

Don though about it.

"All he would need to do it get in, steal the research, and get out, Its as easy as one two three"

Don tried to think of any other choice, Casey would be the only one fast enough to get in and out with out anyone suspecting he wasn't a foot ninja.

"Call April" Don said

Raph pulled out his shell cell and dialed April's number. After three rings, Aprils voice was heard.

"Hello?"

"Hey April"

"Raph! Oh my god how are you? It's feels like forever since I last talked to you" April said

"Yeah tell me about it, How's life been for you?"

"It's been good, little Jack here learned his first word"

"That's cute…Hey uh…I need to talk to Casey"

"Why..What's wrong" Aprils voice changed from joy to worry

"I uh…I'll explain later…I need to talk to Casey"

Aprils sighed "Ok…One second"

After a few seconds of silence, Casey's deep voice was heard.

"Yo"

"Hey Casey"

"Raph? Jesus man it's been forever, What's up?"

"Nothing much…Hey Casey…We need your help"

"What's up?"

"…Something happened…You know the Castle in the old cemetery?"

"Yeah"

"Well…Shredder, Bishop, Stockman, and Hun are back"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah…Here's our whole situation in a nut shell…They got Mikey, They almost killed Leo and now he's in a coma"

"Oh my god"

"What's wrong?" Aprils voice was heard over the phone.

"I'll tell ya later honey just…Go put jack in bed…Raph what the hell happened"

"Like I said…They're back and all hell broke lose…They put something in Mikey's head and now he's against us"

"Jesus"

"Yeah…and they're building a machine, we have a feeling its going to cause a whole bunch of damage…That's where you come in"

"Go on"

"We need you to get in the foot uniform and get inside the castle and steal the research so we can figure out what were up against"

"I don't know…I have a family to think about"

"I know…but you're the only one that can help us…Me and Donnie tried to get him out but we nearly died…but with the disguise you should be able to get in and out with the research"

Casey was silent, "Alright…I'll do it"

"Thanks bro…I'll call ya tomorrow"

"Ok..see ya then"

"See ya man"

Casey hung up the phone and stared at the wall in fear.

"Daddy?"

Casey looked down, "Yeah buddy?"

"Are you ok?"

Casey knelt down and placed his hands on his son's shoulder "Of course I am Scott…where's you're mother?"

"In the living room with Michael and Jack"

"Thanks dude" Casey rubbed his head and headed toward the kitchen.

"Michael…go play with Scott..Me and you're mother need to talk"

"Ok daddy"

When Michael walked out, April gazed changed, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

"April…The turtles are in trouble" Casey said

April "How?"

"Well…The shredder and a couple thers are back"

"What?"

"Yeah…April they have Mikey"

April gasped and covered his mouth.

"They nearly killed Leo and now he's in a coma"

"Oh my god" April said

"Raph and Donnie need my help"

"Casey… I don't know if I like this" April said

"April I have to help them"

"But you have a family now…You're not a masked vigilante anymore"

"I know April…But they need me"

Casey placed his hands on April's shoulders, "Don't worry baby…I'll be fine"

"I know…I'm just worried"

"Don't be" Casey leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Aprils lips.

"I love you April"

"I love you to"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*Knock* *Knock*

Raph shot up from the chair and went to the door, He opened it and saw his old friend, same long hair, same rough features, black shirt with black leather jacket, same innocent Casey smile.

"Casey" Raph said holding out his hand

Casey took it and bro hugged his old friend, "It's good to see you again Raph"

"It's been to long" Raph said

Casey walked in and waved to Don, "What's up Donnie"

Don waved, "Hey Casey…Sorry this reunion wasn't under better circumstances"

Casey walked up to the examination table where Leo laid and looked at him, his eyes first saw the fresh bandage on his chest, then traveled to his face where bruises were seen, "Jesus…What happened to him"

"He said Stockman stabbed him with a knife before throwing him out of a helicopter" Raph said

"Holy crap dude…I thought that dude was just a scientist" Casey said

"I guess not...He's building some sort of machine for shredder to use so he can do some pretty bad stuff" Don said

"Do we know what it does?" Casey asked

"That's where you come in" Don said

"We need ya to get into the castle and get the research" Raph said

"That's it?"

"Yeah..and with the foot ninja outfit you wouldn't be noticed at all" Don said

"Seems simple enough" Casey said

"Yeah well just don't be seen…cause they won't go to easy on you" Raph said

Casey shuddered at the words, if he could he wouldn't do this, but the turtles really need his help. He felt like it seemed simple enough.

Then his conversation with his son before he left swam around in his head.

_"Dad? Where are you going?" Michael asked_

_"I have to do something for a friend" He answered_

_"Can I come?"_

_"Not this time little man" Casey said, he slid on his jacket and headed for the door. He stopped and turned around, seeing his kid with a hint of sadness in his face. Casey walked back to him and knelt next to him._

_"Listen buddy…I'll be back before bedtime, you and me can play with your action figures or something" Casey said_

_"Cool!" Michaels face turned from sadness to happiness_

_Casey wrapped his arms around his son and held him, "I love you buddy"_

"I love you too dad"

"I love you too dad"

"I love you too dad"

That lined repeated over and over in his head, there was a chance that they catch him and he would never see his kids again. Casey's chest shrunk.

"Casey?"

Casey snapped out of his trance and looked at Raph, "Ya?"

"You know you don't have to do this" Raph said

"We understand if you don't feel comfortable-"

"Naw I'm fine…I just promised my kid I'd play action figures with him when I got home " Casey said

"And you will…Don't worry…Me and Raph will be there with you…just in the battle shell…but if there is any sign of danger, we will be in there" Don said, placing a hand on Casey's shoulder

"Thanks guys…now where's this foot ninja suit?" Casey said

"Crap…One of us needs to go to the lair and grab it" Don said

"I'll do it" Raph said

…

Bishop sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I notice you do that when you're upset" Stockman said

"What?" Bishop asked

"Rubbing you're eyelids…you do it a lot when you're upset"

"I'm not upset…I'm just thinking" Bishop said

"About what?"

"About Shredder…He actually thinks he can control us like were his slaves"

"He has always done that…Tell the truth…I'm just building this machine for me" Stockman said

"What?"

"Listen…Three turtles are dead…one remains…once that one is gone, then there's really no reason to stay here…Shredder said he's got us all together to get rid of the turtles"

"That's the only reason I joined" Bishop said, "I knew that alone, we couldn't do it, But together, we could actually take them down"

"Exactly…once the one is dead…I'm out" Stockman said, "And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't stay long earthier"

"Actually…If you don't mind…might you stay alittle longer" Bishop asked mischievously

"Why?"

"Cause I have a plan…"

…

Raph pulled the lever, opening the lair door, he stepped in and instantly a smile grew on his face. This was his home, he grew up here, He's been gone for so long …It doesn't even feel the same anymore. He walked into the main room and looked around, the place hasn't changed one bit.

"Now where did we put ya" Raph said to himself

He walked to the dojo and opened it, upon entering, countless memories of him and his brothers training in here flooded his mind.

"Not in here" He said and slid the door closed

He walked into the main room and headed to the closet. He opened it and his heart nearly exploded with what he found inside.

His little brother, age six , wearing his newly washed orange mask, cowering in the corner.

"You found me" Little Mikey said

Raph was speechless.

"I know you were in here" He heard another tiny voice say

He quickly turned around, not expecting that voice. He saw another little turtle, this one in a red mask.

"What?" Raph said

"You did not" Little Mikey said

"I knew from the beginning" Little Raph said

Little Mikey ran out of the closet and stood next to little Raph. Raph stood in shock, what was going on? Was he losing his mind.

"Where is Leo and Donnie?" Little Raph asked

"I'm not telling" Little Mikey said

They both ran from the closet and into the kitchen. Raph heard a tiny laugh.

"I heard that" Little Raph said, then looked under the table. Another tiny laugh was heard.

"Found you" Little Raph said

"Wasn't my best hiding spot" The little turtle climbed out from under the table.

"Leo" Raph said quietly

"Where's Donnie?" Little Raph asked

"I'm not cheating" Little Leo said

Raph couldn't even think right, was what was happening real?

The three little turtles ran from the kitchen and into the main room.

"I got a idea" Little Raph said

"The computer is on fire" Raph said quietly

"Donnie! The computer is on fire!" Little Raph said

"NOOO" They all heard and saw little Donnie running out of the bathroom.

The three little turtles laughed.

"That's not funny" Little Don said

"You're moms face" Raph said quietly

"It's just about as funny as you're moms face" Little Raph said

"Now what are we going to play?" Little Mikey asked

"How about duck duck goose" Little Leo said

"Army battle" Raph said

"How about a good game of army battle" Little Raph said

Raph felt as his heart warmed, he closed his eyes, then opened them again. Seeing he was alone. He looked around for the little turtles, but they disappeared. He exhaled, tear running down his cheek, and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Casey let out a chuckle.

"You know…one minute…I'm sitting at home…next to April, playing with my kids, holding little Jackie…Now I'm fearing for my life that I'm going to break my promise to my kid" Casey said

Don chuckled, "I know what you mean…One day…I'm sitting and eating pizza with my brothers that I haven't seen in forever, Then Raph comes into my house, with Leo…beaten and bloodied in his hands..with Mikey gone"

They both sat in silence, "I thought we were done with this sh*t man" Casey said

"You and me both man" Don added

"But it does feel good you know….being back in action" Casey said

"Yeah…but not if it means my brothers lives on the line" Don said

Casey sat in silence, "When I walked out of my door…I looked at April…and you should have seen the look in her eye…she looked at me like it was the last time she was going to see me"

"Casey…you can back out…we understand"

"Don't give me that….You guys are family…I'll do anything for you…even die" Casey said

Those words hit Don unexpectedly, would Casey give up his kids for them?

"You're a dumbass" Don said

"I know" Casey said, then smiled

Don smiled, they both got up and hugged.

"You'll be fine…You'll see your kids grow up" Don said

"I know"

The door opened and Raph's voice was heard, "I got the stuff"

Casey took the outfit and stared at it.

"You still up for this?" Raph asked

Casey nodded and headed off into the bathroom. Raph sighed.

"I don't like this" Raph said

"Neither do I…But it's necessary"

"It's necessary to risk his life?" Raph asked

"Nothing is going to happen Raph" Don said

"What if Bishop see's right though him…How are we going to tell April that he kids are going to grow up without a dad"

Don stood silent, "They won't…I have faith in Casey…He can do this Raph" Don said

"I know he can…but I still have a knot in my stomach" Raph said

"Join the club" Don said

"Do you have everything he would need?" Raph asked

"Yeah…tranquilizers and stuff…I even made a voice changer"

Raph chuckled, "Only you"

Casey walked out of the bathroom with the foot ninja outfit on.

"Still fits like a glove" Don said

"Define glove" Casey said

Raph laughed, "Hate to be the bearer of bad news…But we should get going before we lose daylight"

Casey felt a lump in his throat, "Yeah…lets go"

…

"Bishop…Shredder has sent me in here to make sure you and Stockman are doing you're part" Hun said

Stockman peeked over at Bishop who was still reading over some documents.

Stockman quickly looked at Hun "Yes big fella…we are doing our part" He said

"Yes…go tell him we are making progress…he just needs to wait a little longer" Bishop said

"Master doesn't like waiting" Hun said

"Master doesn't have a choice" Bishop said

Hun grabbed Bishop's collar, "Master told me to keep a close eye on you…one step out of line and you're finished"

"Does it look like I'm stepping out of line, I looks to me like I'm working and you're the one who's taking me away from my work, now run along and let the adults talk and finish their work" Bishop said

Hun grunted, released his collar and walked out.

"Way to lay low on that one" Stockman said

"Just a matter of time before we finish this and get out…how's it coming?" Bishop asked

"Which one? The one were doing for shredder or the one which we are going to use against the shredder?"

"The second" Bishop said

"It's coming along quite nicely…just have to add the machine guns and it will be ready"

"Excellent"

The doors swung open and Michelangelo walked in.

"How are the foot ninja's coming along?" Bishop asked

"Each one is improving dramatically" Michelangelo answered

"Good…now maybe the next time a intruder comes they won't get very far" Bishop said

"No master" Michelangelo said

"So Stockman…when will this chip expire?" Bishop asked

"Never…it could still be in use until the day he dies" Stockman said

"Good…cause he is very useful" Bishop said, "Now if by chance the chip gets damaged or removed? Then he will automatically die?"

"There a chance…I mean if someone had very high tech gadgets then he might get out alive…but that's just a chance" Stockman said

"Interesting…Michelangelo…Stay here with Stockman…I have something's to do in my office" Bishop said

…

Casey's hands wouldn't stop shaking as they drove up to the cemetery gates/

"This is it" Don said

"You ready for this" Raph said

"Ready as I'll ever be" Casey said with a nervous sigh

"You can still back down now" Don said

Casey slid on the foot ninja hood, "Not a chance"

"Ok…Just remember…we will be right here watching you, Donnie here hacked the camera's so we will be able to see you" Raph said

"Yeah and we gave you a voice changer as well as a headset so we can talk you through the castle" Don said

"And If possible…Find Mikey…See how he's doing" Raph said

"Wait…If you hacked the camera's…couldn't you just see what the machine is you're self?"

"I tried, but there are no camera's in the rooms..only the entrances and hallways" Don said

"Of course there is" Casey said

Casey slid open the van door, He let out a sigh, "Wish me luck"

Casey got out of the van and slid the door close, He walked up to the cemetery and followed the trail up to the castle.

" *Pzzt* Casey? Can you hear me?" Don's voice was heard

"Loud and clear" Casey stopped for a second, "Whoa is this my voice? Hello..Hello…one two three one two three…Oh this is so cool…Luke…I am you're father Bwahahaha"

"I love how in no matter what situation he's in, he still finds the humor over little things" Raph's voice was heard

"Hey…What can you do?" Don said, "Casey..Do you see the castle?"

Casey continued walking up the trail, the castle slowly came to view, "Whoa..yeah I see it"

"Ok I'm looking at the front entrance, a bunch of foot ninjas are about to enter from there run, If you hurry you might be able to slip in with them" Don said

Casey quickly but stealthily headed to get a closer view of the castle, he hid behind a tombstone. "Alright I see them..I'm heading for them now"

Casey looked around, then quickly but discreetly ran toward the crowd a foot ninjas. He stopped near them and followed there pace.

"You know…after all these years he still runs like a girl" Raph said

Don chuckled

Casey smiled but didn't respond, not wanting to look like he's talking to himself.

"Ok Casey…The training room is down the next hallway, so the crowd will turn there, But you're going to keep going straight" Don said

Casey nodded, the crowd turned right just like Don said, and Casey slowed his pace, then continued straight.

"Ok..Now where?" Casey said quietly

"Just keep going…I'll let you know"

Casey exhaled and continued to walk. His heart was beating faster normal, his kids were the only thing running through his head. But he was inside, all he needed to do was listen to Don's directions, then get out. Maybe this was going to be easy.

"You!"

Casey froze, he turned around and saw another foot ninja walk toward him.

"What are you doing out here…training is in session" The ninja said

"Ok play it cool…just improvise" Don said

"Umm..sorry…I got lost" Casey said

"You're not the only one…I don't know why shredder needs to have this big castle for his work..this place is like a maze"

"I know right?" Casey said

"Alright…well here let me lead the way for you, this way" The ninja turned around and walked down the hall.

"Crap…Umm…Ok let me think" Don said

Casey started to follow him and noticed a passing closet.

"Did you hear that?" Casey said

The foot ninja stopped and turned around, "What?"

"Did you hear that?" Casey said again

"What are you doing?" Don asked

"I think there's something in there" Casey said pointing in the closet

The ninja walked toward the closet and looked inside. "There's nothing in here"

Casey pulled out his tranquilizer gun, kicked him in the closet and shot him in the neck.

"Sleep tight" Casey quietly closed the door and continued to walk down the hall.

"Well that worked I guess" Don said

Casey smiled and looked inside every room he passed.

"Am I close Donnie?" Casey asked

"Yeah…It should be a couple doors down" Don said

Casey froze when he saw Bishop walk out of a room, Bishop looked at him for a second, then walked toward him.

"What do I do what do I do" Casey said quickly but quietly

"Tell him that Shredder's looking for Stockman" Don said quickly

"What are you doing out here foot? I thought training was in session" Bishop said

"It is…But Shredder wanted me to deliver a message to professor Stockman" Casey said

Bishop studied him for a second, Casey tried his hardest not to shiver once.

"Very well…Carry on" Bishop said, Then walked pass him

Casey exhaled, looked at him walk away, then entered the room.

"Excuse me Professor?" Casey said

"Yes?"

"Shredder wishes to see you" Casey said

Stockman set down his bulletin board, "What does he want now" He said as he walked pass Casey and out of sight.

"Ok I'm in..I'm-" Casey's eyes found the machine, they got wide and his jaw dropped.

"What?" Don asked

"Oh my god" Casey said


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Casey…Casey? Are you still there" Don said

"Guys…This isn't good?" Casey said

Raph took the microphone from Don, "Casey tell us what it is" He said loudly

"…It's a missile…a big one" Casey said

Don stared in disbelief at the steering wheel, "A missile? What would they want with a missile?

"I don't really want to think about it" Raph said, "Casey just get the research and get out"

"You got it" Casey said, not taking his eyes off the huge missile.

He circled around it a couple times, examining it carefully. He spotted the open hatch where stockman was working before he was called off.

"Crap" Casey said, remembering that stockman could be returning any minute.

But he had to check this out, he climbed the stairs and examined the open hatch. A lot of wires and buttons, the buttons tempted him, but he knew it would be dumb to press one. Then he spotted a thick black wire, sticking out from the rest.

"This looks important" He said

He placed his fingers on the wire, and plucked it out of its place. He waited for a couple seconds to see if it would do anything. After a couple seconds of nothing, he stepped down, stuck the wire in his pocket and ran to the desk.

He searched through a bunch of folders and papers that laid there. He spotted Stockman's suitcase, grabbed it and opened it. He stuck almost all the folders and papers in it. He closed the suitcase and his heart dropped when he heard the door open.

"Excuse me" He heard

Casey slowly turned around.

"What do you think you're doing"

"Mikey" Casey said

Casey stared at orange masked turtle standing in the door way.

"Mikey's there?" He heard Don say

"Mikey…it's me..Casey..You're pal" Casey said

Mikey stared at Casey, then took something from his belt.

"Intruder" He said

"God damn it" Casey said

"Oh no" Don said

Mikey pushed a button on a device he pulled from his belt and Casey heard a alarm sound.

"Oh sh*t Oh sh*t" He said

"Casey the camera's shut down, we can't guide you out, we're coming in" Don said

"No don't…stay in there…I have a plan" Casey said

"Don't even think about running" Mikey said

Casey stared at Mikey, This was crazy…But it just might work. Like he said….He would die for them.

"Sorry Mikey" Casey said as he pulled out the tranquilizer gun and shot it at Mikey's neck. Mikey staggered for a second, then fell flat on the ground. Casey ran to him, wrapped his arm under Mikey's shoulder and lifted him up.

"You're coming with me" Casey said

He grabbed the suitcase and held Mikey tightly, he took a deep breath and walked out into the hall. He hoped this plan would work.

As planned a crowd of foot ninja's, Stockman, and Bishop ran toward him.

"He shot Michelangelo" Casey yelled, "He shot him and ran that way"

"Who was it?" Bishop said

"It was the guy with the hockey mask, He ran that way" Casey said pointing the opposite direction.

"Damn it…Take Michelangelo to the infirmary and leave the freak to us" Bishop said

The foot ninjas and Bishop ran down the opposite hallway, Stockman ran inside the office. Now's his chance.

Casey help Mikey tightly in one hand, suitcase in the other, which he hid impressively behind Mikey. Casey forgot where the entrance was.

"Come on Mikey…We're going to get out of here" Casey said

He tried his best to hurry down the hall as fast as he could. He turned the corner and spotted the big entrance doors. He's going to make it, he's going to save Mikey, and he hoped the wire was important enough to stop the missile from doing anything bad.

"Guys…I'm coming, Get ready" Casey said

"Casey you are a genius" Don said

"Hey..That's how I-" Casey said but then was interrupted by a sharp pain in his head. He fell down, dropped Mikey and the suitcase. He coughed out, then looked up at Shredder.

"You weak pathetic fool…You think you can escape that easily" Shredder said

"Actually I was kind of hoping on it" Casey said sarcastically

"You're pathetic humor won't help you know" Shredder said

"But this will" Casey said, pulling out the tranquilizer gun and shooting it at Shredder. In a quick movement, Shredder caught the dart.

"Sh*t" Casey said

"A weak try" Shredder said, dropping the dart, grabbing Casey's neck and smashing him into the wall.

Shredder grabbed Casey's foot ninja mask and tore it off, "I should have known…Casey Jones"

Casey couldn't talk due to the fact that Shredder was squeezing his neck.

"You will not escape alive" Shredder said, he held up his spiked arm to Casey's neck.

"No" Casey said weakly, thinking about nothing but his kids

Then out of nowhere, a body jumped onto Shredder and stuck the tranquilizer dart deep into his neck. Shredder screamed and dropped Casey. Casey scrambled to the wall, staring at shredder. Shredder threw the body off, then fell flat to the ground.

"Casey" He heard

Casey looked up.

"Mikey?"

Casey stared at the orange masked turtle that stood near the unmoving body of Shredder.

"Mikey?...It that you?" Casey said

"Casey…I don't feel so good" Mikey said softly

It's Mikey…no one can fool Casey from that innocent voice.

"Mikey…we need to get out of here" Casey said, standing up and grabbing the suitcase. "Come on…Let's go" Casey grabbed Mikey's hand and pulled him forward with him.

"Casey"

"What?" Casey said turning around and staring at Mikey, watching the blood fall from his eyes and nose.

"I…I don't feel…." Mikey's eyes went white, then he fell forward and landed on the ground hard.

"MIKEY!" Casey yelled, running to him and holding his head up.

"Stay with me Mikey" Casey said

Mikey stared up at the ceiling, blood running from his eyes and nose. Casey placed his fingers on Mikey's neck and felt for a pulse. He felt soft bumps, but really soft.

"Come on Mikey..We got to get you out of here" Casey said

He grabbed the suitcase and placed his arms under Mikey's legs and shoulder blades and carried him down the hall. He turned around and saw the crowd of foot ninjas run down the hall, following them.

"Sh*t" Casey said, then ran faster toward the door.

Casey kicked the door open and was engulfed in a sudden wave of natural light. He spotted the trail and stared sprinting down it. When the gate came into view, he saw the battle shell. He glanced behind him and saw the crowd of Foot ninjas not giving up.

He saw the side door swing open and Raph kneeling there.

"Mikey?" Raph said in surprise

Casey carefully slid Mikey into the car and jumped it.

"DRIVE" He yelled

Don slammed onto the gas and the battle shell sped forward. Casey moved to the back and looked out the window, seeing the castle slowly move out of view.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What the hell happened?" Stockman asked Bishop as he passed by him

"We were intruded, They took Michelangelo" Bishop said walking over to the table

"There's no need to worry, they can't possibly get that chip out without killing him

"I have faith Stockman, but this is what I was worried about" Bishop turned his body and pointed at the desk

"Where did my research go?" Stockman yelled

"Someone had sticky fingers I guess…The turtle has some skill" Bishop said

"It wasn't the turtle" Shredders voice could be heard, Stockman and Bishop turned their head and saw Hun supporting Shredder with his shoulder.

"It was that man with the hockey mask" Shredder said

"Casey Jones?" Stockman said

"Why would he want the research?" Bishop asked

"He must have gotten it for the turtle, he must be planning something" Shredder said

"Please…I don't think one turtle can really stop us…This was just a misfire on his part" Bishop said

"We still must keep out guard up" Stockman said

"Why bother, unless the turtle will build a rocket and blast us all, I don't think the turtle will do much damage" Bishop said

"Don't forget Casey Jones" Hun said

"Oh I didn't big guy, I have a plan for him…and the turtle" Bishop said

…

Raph kicked the door open and made a clearing for Don, Don carried Mikey in his arms and quickly set him on the table. Casey ran in afterward and set the bag full of research down onto the table. Don quickly examined everything there is to exam through a body.

"Come on Don what's wrong with him" Raph asked loudly

"I need to flip him on his back" Don said to himself, ignoring Raph

Don flipped Mikey onto his back and examined his head, seeing where the still sewn scar was. He needed to at least see the chip.

"Raph hand me the scalpel" Don said sounding calm

Raph quickly looked around and spotted the scalpel, he grabbed it and gave it to Don. Don took it and reopened to scar.

"Sorry Mike" Don said

Don made two more incisions and pulled the small flab of skin back, reviling the small chip. It was clearly Stockman made. He always has to go and put his name on everything he invented, he wasn't surprised if he even saw a small image of his own face saying I invented this.

"Don how do we get it out?" Raph said

" I don't know…I don't want to risk it anything that could hurt Mikey" Don said

Casey thought of something, "Wait…The research" He quickly sat down and began rummaging through the folders.

"What about the research?" Raph said

"There has to be something about the chip in here" Casey said

"Yes! Good idea, keep looking" Don said, still examining the chip

Raph grunted, "Well what's there for me to do?"

"I don't know…Go check up on Leo" Don said

Raph looked at Don who was still examining the chip implanted in Mikey's head, then he looked at Casey who was rummaging through the many folder he grabbed. He sighed and walked into the room where Don kept Leo, he stared at him, eye's still closed and still sound asleep.

"Come on Leo" Raph said

He walked in and sat down next to him, grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Wake up Leo…Wake up" Raph said

Raph could have swore he felt Leo's hand twitch, he stared at his hand, hoping it would twitch again. But it just sat there motionless. He stared up at his eyes, wanting them to open again. Maybe his own hand twitch without realizing. He didn't know. All he knew was that he wished his brother was here with him. Probably the worst thing that could happen to them and Leo and Mikey is out of it…Or worse.

"Oh my god" Don's voice was heard

Raph quickly jumped up and ran outside, "What?"

"I know what this chip does" Don said

Casey stopped going through the folders and looked up at him.

"What did it do" Raph said

"Come here" Don said

Raph and Casey crowded around Don and watched as Don very carefully grabbed the chip and lifted it, revealing wires going into his brain.

"So" Raph said

"Raph…These wires are infiltrating Mikey's main brain stem, but in doing so it had broken a lot of other brain matter, so even if we get him through this, he won't remember a lot, he will still remember us but nothing much else"

"Ok so-" Raph started

"Wait..Not done, I haven't even got to the bad part, these wires send signals into the brain, but they send a lot at once, making the brain push itself harder to get these signals through the entire anatomy, so when Casey shot him with the tranquilizer, the Barbiturate entered his system and majorly relaxed all his muscle, so when the wires continued to send signals, it created a massive build up, which will explain the blood coming through his mouth and eyes" Don explained

"Yeah but before he started bleeding he was talking to me like normal" Casey said

"That I can't explain" Don said

"So what now?" Raph said

"Well" Don examined the chip and wires, he pulled Mikey's face up and examined the blood, "If we don't remove the chip in the next ten minutes…Mikey will die…But if we do remove it…It will severe to many more brain stems" Don said

"So he's dead earthier way?" Raph said

Don sighed, "Let me think"

"COME ON DONNIE…If anyone can think of a way out its you" Raph yelled

"I can't think with you YELLING AT ME" Don said

"WELL SAVE OUR BROTHER" Raph yelled

"I'M TRYING!...I"M NOT GOD" Don yelled back

"GUYS STOP! Yelling at each other isn't going to work" Casey said

Don covered his face with his hand, "There has to be a way out"

"So if you remove the wires he'd dead" Raph said

"Yes" Don said lowly

"But if…If you keep the chip in..He's dead" Raph said

Don thought about it, "Yes"

"So cut the wires! Take the chip out individually" Raph said

"It's too risky" Don said

"It's better than just sitting here with our thumbs up our asses" Raph said

Don sighed, "Get me the medical scissors"

Raph quickly grabbed them and handed them to Don, Don used the clamp the keep Mikey's skin out of the way of the chip. He slowly lifted the chip, revealing the wire. He slowly held the scissors up to it, and snapped it. Nothing happened, maybe this would work.

"Ok come on Mikey" Don said, lifted the chip a bit higher, reveling two more.

Don snipped them and his hope rose. He lifted a little higher, then out of nowhere Mikey's arm flew up and almost made Don cut Mikey with the scissors. Don watched in horror as Mikey began to shake unnaturally and violently.

"What's going on?" Raph yelled

"I don't know!" Don yelled, he grabbed the scissors and stood up, "Raph, Casey, Hold him down, I have to cut the last of the wires"

Raph and Casey grabbed Mikey and tried to stop him from shaking, which was actually hard. Don saw the last remaining wires. He carefully moved closer and closer, he felt the sweat drop as Mikey continued to shake. He snipped and hoped to god he didn't miss, but he didn't. He saw the last one and went for it. Snip. The chip fell to the table with a clang, and Mikey became very still.

There was a awkward silence.

"Uhh…Don" Raph said

Don moved closer to Mikey, then he heard him grunt softly.

"Mikey?" Don said

"D…Don?" Mikey said softly and weak


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Casey stopped at the end of his driveway and gazed out his window, he thought today went better than expected. Sure the bad guys knew it was him, but he got the research, and he managed to get Mikey out. And he didn't know how, but Don managed to wake him up to his normal self, although he was awake and talked, he passed out again. But Don said he was fine and just passed out from shock, he was ok and his own self. He smiled to himself, now he can go home and spend time with his kids, with no worries.

He pulled into his drive way, turned off the car and exited. He walked to his door, opened it and was instantly greeted by his son.

"Daddy!" Scott said

"Hey buddy" Casey knelt down and embraced his son, holding him tighter then he has ever held them.

He heard footsteps coming down the hallway and he looked up and saw April, watching them.

"Go get ready for bed" Casey whispered into Scott's ear

"Will you tuck me in" Scott asked

"Of course" Casey said

Scott let go and ran down the hall toward his room, Casey looked up at April and they hugged, Clinching each other tightly.

"Casey…You could have called" April said softly

"I know" He answered

"You had me worried sick" April said

"You didn't need to be" Casey said, "Its not like I was going in there blind"

April sighed, "What happened"

"I went in there, got the research, and managed to get Mikey out of there" Casey said

"Is he ok?"

Casey thought about telling her about hit blood spewing nose and eye's. But he didn't want to scare her even more, "Yeah…Don fixed him and he's fine"

"That's a relief" She said, "And Leo?"

"Still out like a light"

She sighed, "Well…Tell me all about it in the morning"

Ok…I'm going to go tuck Scott and Michael in" Casey said

"Ok…Jack is already in bed"

"Ok"

Casey walked down the hall and entered the boys room. He saw both of them in bed, until Michael jumped out and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey buddy"

"Where were you" He asked

"I had to help some old friend s" Casey said

Casey led Michael back to bed and pulled the covers up to his chest and kissed his head, He moved to the other bed, placed a kiss on Scott's forehead.

"Goodnight guys" He said

"Goodnight daddy" They both said

He switched the lights off, and slowly closed the door, about a inch from being closed, he peeked in.

"I love you guys" He said softly, Then closed the door

…

Don slide the needle out of Mikey's arm and placed it gently on the table.

"Good thing he's pass out or he would never let me stick him with a needle" Don joked

"He will wake up right?" Raph asked worriedly

"He should, he's not in a coma, his vitals' are normal and his heart is functioning, I just think he pass out from shock" Don said

Raph sighed, "Well other than that is he ok, he's got a couple bruises and some swelling, but that just needs time" Don said

"Well we got time, now that Mikey is ok and Casey got the research, I'm not worried at all for once" Raph said

"That reminds me, let me take a look at that research" Don said grabbing the stack of folders and sitting on his chair.

Raph stood up and walked to the door, opened it and looked at Leo, still out. Raph sighed and walked into the kitchen, feeling hungry.

…

Don studied the research carefully, understanding almost everything.

"Anything good" Raph said walking in, sandwich in mouth

"Well, They are planning to use the missile to shoot it right in the middle of New York city" Don said

"Is there any way to stop it" Raph asked, remembering what Casey told him

"Well, now unless we get in there and manually override it, or just pull the main cord" Don said

"You mean this one " Raph said, holding up the cord Casey gave him

"How did you-"

"Casey pulled it out" Raph said

Don stood up and grabbed the cord and examined it.

"Umm…" Don said

"What?"

"This isn't the main cord" Don said

"Uh oh…What was it?" Raph said kinda scared

"Well…It's the cord that powered the missiles navigation" Don said, "So it won't hit New York…But it will fly freely until it does hit something , and by the calculations from the research, it will travel 209 miles from here in the southwest direction" Don did the calculations in his head.

"Sh*t" He said

"Where would it land?" Raph asked

"…Right in the middle of Washington D.C." Don said

"Damn it" Raph shouted

"You know what that means right?" Don said

"We have to go back and shut it off" Raph said

"And I don't think Casey will take another risk like that" Don said

"Well we have Mikey" Raph said

"He won't be able to fight for at least a couple days" Don said

"Then we're screwed" Raph said

"Not necessarily" Don said, "Casey pulling out the navigation cord will actually buy us time before they launch, They will keep running tests and they will keep failing, knowing Stockman it would take him weeks to find what's the real problem"

"I guess that's good" Raph said

All of a sudden they both heard a grunt, they looked and saw Mikey move.

"Mikey!" Raph shouted

They both ran up to him and watched him.

"What's going on" He said as he lifted himself up to his rear, he looked up and saw Don, "Don" He said and wrapped his arms around him.

"They had me…they..they beat me" Mikey said

"I know Mikey…There gone, they won't hurt you anymore" Don said

Mikey wrapped his arms around Raph, "You came and got me" He said

"Actually no…Casey got ya out" Raph said

"Casey?...Where is he?" He said looking around

"He went home, he had to take care of his kids" Don said

Mikey couldn't even begin to describe what was going through his head.

"Mikey…Are you ok? How do you feel?" Don asked

"I can't even determine where I am hurt, it's like everywhere" Mikey said

"Just take it easy…Now Mikey…Tell me what you remember" Raph asked

"They...They took me and put me on a table, all I remember is Stockman's face…and he said..Goodbye Michelangelo" He said, then shivered

Raph wrapped his arms around him, "We got ya bro…He got ya"

Mikey buried his head into his shoulder and let out a scared sob, seeing that face, hearing those words. He thought he would never see his brothers again. Then he remembered, Leo. His head shot up.

"Where's Leo" Mikey said

His sudden burst of a question took Don and Raph by surprise. Mikey ignored the pain, stood to his feet and ran out of the door. Then he stopped, frozen in shock. Don and Raph ran out next to him and saw him staring at Leo.

"What happened to him?" Mikey asked quietly

Raph and Don looked at each other, "He's in a coma" Raph said

Mikey felt the pain in his legs soon take over and he fell to his knees, Raph and Don ran to him and supported him.

"What happened...What happened to us" Mikey said

"I don't know Mikey" Don said

"We were minding out own business…grew up, went our separate ways…I thought we were DONE WITH THIS SH*T" Mikey screamed

"I thought so to" Raph said

Mikey knelt, silently sobbing to himself, Then a thought shot through him and made his head snap up, "How long have I been out" Mikey said

"Wha?" Raph asked

"How long have I been out" Mikey asked again, louder

"Well…Not long…But you've been captured for a couple days" Don said

"Oh no" Mikey said softly

"What?" Raph asked

"I need to go back home" Mikey said

"Why?" Raph asked

Mikey seemed to have had trouble answering that question, "I..uhh…Nothing…Just take me home"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Mikey I don't think you're stable to leave" Don said

"I don't give a damn, take me home right now" Mikey shouted

"Calm down Mikey we'll take you home" Raph said

"But Raph-"

"Don…It will be fine" Raph said

Don sighed, "Fine…but just let one of us know if you feel weird at anytime"

"I promise now let's go" Mikey said quickly

…

Stockman closed the hatch and sealed the door shut, he wiped his hand on his coat.

"Is it ready?" Bishop asked

"I should be…I don't understand why it would say that everything isn't running up to par, but when I look at it, it looks fine" Stockman said

"Well try it again" Bishop said

Stockman went to his computer and typed on the keyboard, he pressed the enter button and the screen went to a black screen with green lettering, scrolling down really fast, then in big red letters, 'Invalid' appeared.

"Damnit" Stockman shouted

"What's wrong with it?" Bishop asked

"I have no idea" Stockman said

"Oh whats the use, we don't even need this piece of crap…its that we need to focus on" Stockman pointed to the half built machine that rested in the corner.

"So why aren't you working on that one?" Bishop asked

"I don't know"

Then the door slammed open, "Stockman…Is my missile ready to deploy?"

"Far from it 'sir'" He said mockingly

"You dare mock me" Shredder shouted

"Someone needs to" Bishop whispered loud enough for Shredder to hear him

Shredder grabbed him by the throat and held him up, "If this missile doesn't work, I'll kill you both myself"

"Try me" Bishop said

"Do you're damn work or I will get Hun to tare you apart" Shredder said

"Ohh I'm shivering" Bishop said

Shredder dropped him and walked out.

"That was pleasant" Stockman said

"Perfect" Bishop said, taking a little black device out of his pocket and push a button

"What is that?" Stockman asked

"It's the solution to our Shredder problem" Bishop said

"How would that help us?" Stockman asked

Then a cell phone rung through the lab, Bishop picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Yes"

"…"

"You will do nothing until I give the order"

"…"

"Don't worry..the time will come…soon enough"

"…"

Bishop hung up the phone and stuck it in his pocket.

"What was that about" Stockman said

"Classified information" Bishop said quickly

"Come on now…we're a team…If we want to take down Shredder…I need to know" Stockman said

Bishop thought about it, "Fine"

…

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Mikey shouted

"Calm down Mikey" Raph said

"I can't…I'm so stupid" Mikey said

"What are you talking about" Don said

"I promised myself I wouldn't do this…I promised" Mikey said

Don and Raph looked at each other in complete confusion.

"Are you going to tell us what it is you have been doing all these years?" Don asked

Mikey began to stutter, "I can't..I…I just can't" Mikey said

"Mikey!" Raph said

"Turn left here" Mikey said

…

"I see" Stockman said

"Now you're up to speed" Bishop said

"And I have full protection" Stockman asked

"Of course…I mean you're the one who will be operating that" Bishop said pointing to the machine

"Ahh…So anyway…What was it that you had in mind for Shredder?"

"Huh?...Oh yes…Well…He thinks he had power right?...We just have to make it seem like we doesn't" Bishop said

"I don't understand" Stockman admitted

"Watch" Bishop walked to the intercom and pushed the button

"Hun …You are needed in Stockman's lab" He said

He let go of the button and looked at Stockman, "What are you doing?" Stockman asked

"Just watch" Bishop took out the small black device and started messing around with it, turning dials and pushing buttons, "This should be good enough"

The doors swung open and Hun appeared at the door, "What is it?" He asked in his large gruff voice

"I have some bad news Hun…Shredder told me not to tell you…but I had to" Bishop said

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone knows that out of us all…You are the most loyal to Shredder" Bishop said

"Yes" Hun stated

"But I've been hearing things Hun…Shredder had said that you have been slacking"

"What?" Hun asked worriedly

"Yeah…He said you haven't been living up to your expectations" Bishop said

"That's impossible…he would never say that" Hun said

"Listen to this" Bishop said, holding up the small device and pushing a button, Shredder's voice was heard.

"_ If Hun doesn't do his work, I'll kill him myself_"

Hun stared at the device in shock, "Why would he say that"

"I don't know…maybe he doesn't need you anymore" Bishop said

"It's a lie…Shredder would never say that"

"But he did…and Stockman told him that you have been lacking" Bishop said

Hun shot Stockman a angry look, Stockman shot Bishop a confused look.

"Stockman…You spineless piece of sh*t…I will break your neck and feed you to my dogs…if I ever see you again…I will make sure you suffer slowly" Hun said, then walked out

"What the hell was that for" Stockman asked

"Sorry…Don't take it to personal…I needed him to yell at someone" Bishop said playing with his device again

"Why?"

"For this" Bishop walked up to intercom and pushed the button labeled 'Shredder's Den'.

"What is it?" Shredders voice came though the intercom

"I have something for you to hear…master" He said

"This better be good"

The intercom shut off and it grew silent in the lab.

The door swung open and Shredder appeared, "What is it?"

"Hate to break it to you but you're "loyal servant" isn't so loyal anymore" Bishop said

"What are you talking about?" Shredder asked angrily

"Listen to this…I recorded it while I was talking to Hun" Bishop pushed the button

"_It's a lie…Shredder is a spineless piece of sh*t…I will break his neck and feed him to my dogs…if I ever see him again…I will make sure he suffers slowly_" Hun voice was heard

Shredder slammed his fist down on the table, "I will make sure he knows his place" Shredder shouted, then left.

"Nicely done" Stockman said

"I try" Bishop said

…

Don pulled up to the sewer drain and turned off the car.

"Ok…I'll be right back" Mikey said

"We're coming in with you" Don said

"No you're not" Mikey said

"Yes we are Mikey" Raph said

"You…You can't" Mikey said

"Why not" Raph asked

"Cause…It's a mess" Mikey thought up something on the spot

"Mikey…we're coming in" Don said

Mikey sighed, "Fine"

They all got out of the car and climbed down into hole. As they began to walk through the dimly lit sewer tunnel, a weird green color caught Don's eye. He looked over and found a puddle of green ooze.

"Mikey…Is that the ooze that changed us?" Don asked

"I guess so…couldn't believe it myself when I found it" Mikey said

"You haven't touched it have you" Don asked

"No" Mikey said quickly

They walked through the tunnel until they came across a large door, "Ok you guys can wait out here"

"Mikey stop it" Raph said

"Fine…just one thing…Don't jump to any conclusions…let me explain" Mikey said

Mikey pulled a lever and the door swung open and they walked in. Don and Raph looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Darn…I forgot to feed Klunk" Mikey said awkwardly out loud

"What was that?" Raph asked

"…A code"

"A code for what?" Don asked

A door on the opposite side opened and things got awkward.

"DADDY!" A small green turtle ran out of the room and jumped into Mikey's arms

"Hey there dude" Mikey said, embracing the small turtle tightly

"…Uhh…Mikey?" Don said, confused

Mikey sighed and faced them, "Guys…This is…Zane…My son"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Wow!**_

_**And for Christmas i give you!**_

_**My longest chapter so far!**_

_**A whoopin 2,501 words**_

_**yay!**_

_**Anyway Merry Christmas everyone!**_

_**and Enjoy**_

_**i own nothing of the TMNT**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

1 year ago

Mikey sighed, laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling bored and unsatisfied. He gripped the rubber ball in his hand and tossed it up in the air, then caught it, tossed it in the air again, and caught it. He held the ball in his hand and shifted to his side, resting his head on his pillow. He watched as Klunk walked in and sat next to the bed.

"Hey buddy" Mikey said

Klunk meowed, then jumped up onto the bed.

"Klunk I'm so bored" Mikey said, "Want to watch me play a game?"

Klunk looked at Mikey, then jumped off the bed and walked out the door.

"Thanks cat" Mikey said as he shifted back and faced the ceiling. He looked at the ball in his hand, remembering finding it in the sewer when he was a kid, and ever since then whenever he was sad, upset, angry, or even bored. He would throw the ball in the air and catch it. It was a great way to kill time, but it seemed that today, time was harder to kill.

He grinned, tossed the ball in the air, then felt it hit his finger and roll off the bed.

"Damn" He said

He sighed and stared at the ceiling, envying his brothers.

Don always has something to do, weather its inventing a new machine or just feeding and caring for himself, he wondered how he did it. He must have way too much time on his hands. But he certainly has enough money to last him forever. It was a smart thing to do, build weapons and sell them to the army. Sure he would send Mikey, Raph, And Leo some money, but he had all the fame and fortune. Well maybe not fame…that was Raph…kinda.

Mikey didn't understand people these days, they can't tell the difference between helping and not helping. Like if a old women tries to cross the street and a man come up to her and helps her, the old women would just push him away thinking that he was going to steal her purse or something. And Raph was being the nightwatcher to help people, and Mikey sees on the news about how there is a price on nightwatchers head. He hoped his brother would be ok, Mikey wished that Raph would take Leo's advice and give up the nightwatcher deal. He meant good, but it was only causing risk and trouble.

Mikey wasn't to sure about Leo, he really didn't know what he did, he's probably just as bored as Mikey. But Leo has the lair, and the lair has the dojo, a lot of space, and privacy. Mikey placed has a normal door for an entrance, someone could easily just walk in and see him. But it only happened three times and Mikey managed to keep himself hidden.

'Was it a bad choice to move out?' Mikey thought, ' I mean all I've been doing here is sitting and…well…doing nothing. Maybe I should move back in with Leo. That would be cool! Me and him, hanging out all hours of the day, nothing but brotherly love'

Maybe he should move back in with Leo, it beats sitting around doing nothing all day. Yeah…He should.

Mikey leaned over and grabbed his shell cell off the nightstand, flipped it open and dialed Leo's number. He held the phone to his ear and listened as it rung.

'Am I sure about this? I remember Raph always use to tell me to grow up…and when he left, he said that one day I would have to grow up and realize that you have to move on…If I go back to Leo…Would that make me incapable of living by myself…of being a grown up? I moved out to prove that I had grown up and that I can make my own choices' Mikey thought

"Hello?" Leo's voice was heard

Mikey flipped the phone closed, "Sorry bro" He said and tossed it back on the nightstand.

He sighed and rested the back of his head on the pillow, lifting his hand, remembering he dropped his ball. He grunted and looked around, he spotted the TV remote and picked it up, flipping the TV on. The movie Mr. Mom came on, he set down the remote and began watching, there was probably nothing else on anyway.

AS he watched it, all he could think about was about how much that dad had to do. It seemed like his main priority was his son, having no time for himself, always having something to do, and someone to care for.

That's what Mikey wanted…A son.

But he knew that it was never going to happen but a man can dream can't he. Mikey felt his eye lids get heavier and soon he drifted off into sleep.

….

Mikey leaned his shell against the wall, holding the cat food under one arm and stretching the other to close the sewer lid. Once it was closed, Mikey climbed down the ladder and landed on the cold ground.

He began walking, shifting positions of the cat food, and then he stopped, hearing voice. He strained his ears to try and understand the conversation.

"Have any idea what this is?" One man said

"Let me see that…T.G.R.I…I've never heard of it"

"Neither have I…It says it's been modified...And it's not on the inventory…what should we do with it?"

"Just throw it in the sewer drain"

"Are you crazy? It could be harmful"

"No they checked all of these chemicals and they are all harmless…it will be fine"

"….Fine…But if people start dying and I lose my job…I'm coming after you"

"Deal"

Then Mikey saw a strange canister roll down the storm drain and hit the ground, cracking the glass and making the familiar green liquid drip out.

"No way" Mikey said

He slowly walked toward it and examined the canister, He bent down and carefully grabbed the canister, making sure it didn't get on his skin. Who knows what it would do to him if it got on him. He tilted it upward to make sure nothing more leaked out of the crack. He carried it and hurried home.

Once he got home, he set the canister on the table and positioned it so it wouldn't leak on the table. He grabbed the duck tape and placed it over the crack. He picked up the canister and moved it around, making sure the tape stopped the leak. He set it back on the table and looked at it.

Then it came it him.

He picked up his trench coat and hat and rushed out of the door.

….

"Tell me about this one" Mikey asked

"Oh that one's a thing of beauty…if you take a look at his markings on his shell you an see that-"

As the pet store clerk went on about where this turtle was from and what kind of turtle it was, Mikey could only think of one thing…Taking care of this turtle.

"- Rain forest...We got him about a week ago and they said he was born only four months ago so he's just a little guy"

"I'll take him" Mikey said

…

Mikey set the cage with the turtle down on the table, he looked at it, studying it as it moved around freely in the cage. Just to think, he use to be like that. A cute little turtle, with no worries or troubles, just freely walking around with his brothers. But the ooze changed his life forever, and the ooze is going to change this little guys life, But Mikey promises to give him a better life, a worry free life.

He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a regular plate and returned to the table, looking at the canister of ooze and the cage that was near it. He set the plate down and grabbed the canister, unscrewed it and poured a little onto the plate.

He set the canister down and picked up the small turtle from its cage, He held it up and looked at it.

'Am I ready for this…This is going to change my life…it's a whole load of responsibility…nothing even close to a cat…am I making a mistake? Can I really take on a challenge like this?' He thought

"No…I'm not going to back down from this" He held the turtle closer to his face, "I promise to take care of you through thick and thin, I will always be there for you…caring for you and protecting you…I will teach you the ways of jujitsu, just like my father taught me…I will be the best father figure ever little dude" Mikey said to the little turtle

Mikey took a deep breath and placed the turtle gently on the plate of ooze, he slowly backed away and watched the turtle. At first it didn't do anything, but then it came out of his shell and began crawling around on the plate. Mikey expected something to happen by now…at least a little something.

But nothing happened.

The turtle continued to crawl around the plate.

"Come on little dude" Mikey said

After a few minutes of watching, He gave up. Nothing happened. It didn't work.

He sighed deeply, picked up the turtle, cleaned him off and set him back down in the cage.

"I'll return you tomorrow little guy" He said sadly

He didn't bother cleaning up the plate of ooze, he would take care of that later.

He walked into his room and flopped onto his bed, upset. He shifted into a better position and stared at the wall. After a few minutes of quiet, Klunk jumped up onto the bed and stared at Mikey.

"At least I have you" Mikey said and rubbed the cat's head

Klunk walked around the bed and flopped down near Mikey's chest. Mikey looked at Klunk, really upset about the ooze not working. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, and then he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

…..

Mikey awoke to a strange noise, he blinked his eyes twice, realizing he was staring at the celing. He looked over to his clock and looked at the time, He had slept all through the night. It was morning.

'Wow' He thought 'I must have been tired'

Then the events of last night entered his mind and he soon felt upset again.

He heard Klunk meow loudly in the other room.

"You don't need to eat, I fed you last night" Mikey yelled

He heard a small yelp, then a door close. He shot his head toward the door and strained his ears, listening for another noise.

He slowly stood up and quietly made his way to the door, He peeked outside and saw an empty living room, just as usual. Klunk sat in the middle and was looking directly at something.

"What is it Klunk?" He said

Then he thought about it, his head shot on. He looked at the cage on the counter and found that the turtle had disappeared, and then he remembered the yelp.

"Oh my god" Mikey said

He looked at the closet door, remembering a door being closed. He slowly walked toward the door, placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw the little turtle, curled up in a ball, burying his face into his arms. The little turtle looked up.

"Please don't hurt me" The little turtle said

"No…No I'm not going to hurt you" Mikey said, already feeling a connection with this child

"Whe-Where am i?" The turtle asked

"You're with me…and I'm going to take care of you…and protect you…you'll be safe with me" Mikey said

"Wh-Who are you?"

Mikey didn't know how to respond to that question, he was close to saying that he was his father, but that wouldn't be right.

"You can call me Mikey" He said

"Mikey?" The turtle responded, coming out of his curled up ball

"Yeah…you can trust me…you don't have to be scared" Mikey said, reaching a hand out toward him

The little turtle looked at the hand for a second, and then shot out of the closet, wrapping his arms around Mikey. Mikey was surprised by this, but embraced the little turtle in his arms, holding him tightly.

…..

'Amazing…When me and my brothers were in the ooze, it took us weeks to develop as fast as this little turtle did…maybe it was something about what that guy said, how the T.G.R.I was modified…it had to be' Mikey thought as he watched the small turtle child eat his cereal.

"So what's you're name?" Mikey asked

"I-I don't have one" The turtle said

"You don't have one?" Mikey said overly dramatic, he knew how to act around kids, "Well everyone has to have a name"

The little turtle looked down at his cereal.

"Don't worry…I'll give you a name" Mikey said, getting up from his seat and walking to his bookcase.

He pulled out the book that Splinter gave him about the renaissance era, if he was going to name this turtle, he was going to keep the tradition. He blew off the dust and opened the book, flipping through the pages, he stopped and skimmed the words. There.

"Zane" He said

…

4 Months Later

Mikey wiped the sweat off his forehead, looked down at Zane as he shot him back a smile. Mikey smiled back and looked at the door.

"Alright little buddy…lets see if this works…would you like to do the honors?" Mikey asked

"Sure!" Zane said

Zane walked up to the brick wall, placed his hand on what looked like a normal pipe and pulled down. Then the large camouflaged door swung open, revealing the lair.

"Yes!" Mikey shouted

Zane jumped and cheered.

"We did it buddy!" Mikey said

"Yay" Zane wrapped his arms around Mikey, "We did it daddy!"

Mikey's eye's widened, the breath was taken from his lungs.

"W-what?" Mikey managed to say

"What….You're my daddy right?" Zane said

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I was watching TV and there was a show with a kid like me and a grown up like you and the grown up was doing all the things you do, like feed me and play with me…and the kid called him daddy...so I thought you were my dad" Zane said

Mikey was speechless, he didn't know how to respond to that "Umm…Yeah…I guess" Mikey said

They stood in silence.

"Why don't you go start up a video game that we can play" Mikey said to Zane

"Sure thing!" Zane ran off

'He called me dad…wow…I wasn't expecting that one…should I continued to let him call me that…well we'll see how far it goes' Mikey thought

Mikey leaned on the wall and watched Zane joyfully turned on the game counsel and grab two controllers.

"Come on daddy!" Zane said

Mikey smiled, "I'm coming"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Mikey….You made your own kid?" Don asked

"y-Yeah" Mikey admitted

Raph looked at Mikey, Then down at Zane, who was hiding behind Mikey's leg. "Mikey…What the hell are you thinking" Raph said loudly

"Raph don't use that language" Mikey shouted back

"Guys stop…Ok Mikey…How long have you exactly had him?" Don asked

"About a month after I left the lair" Mikey answered

"And what did he do when you left" Raph asked

"It was one of the things I taught him…How to take care of himself when I leave" Mikey said

"…Wow…and…and what about us…when were you planning on telling us?" Don asked

"Well…I wanted too…But I knew you guys weren't going to approve so I…I kept it a secret" Mikey said

"Well you couldn't have kept it a secret for long" Raph said

"Yeah I know…I was going to tell you at the pizza restaurant that day, but I couldn't, and then that happened so…yeah…Now you know"

Raph looked behind Mikey and saw a punching bag, "umm…Mikey…Were you planning on training him to be a ninja?" He asked

"Well…Not a ninja necessarily" Mikey said

"What the hell?" Raph said loudly

"Zane go play with Klunk" Mikey said quickly

"Raph calm down" Don said

"No I'm-" Raph started

"Shush!" Mikey said quickly to Raph and waited until Zane left the room.

"Ok look…It might have been an irresponsible thing to do but Zane is the best thing that ever happened to me…and what exactly were you going to do, take him away? Make him go out on his own?"

"No Mikey…It was just…It was unexpected" Don said

"I want to hear that from Raphie over there" Mikey said with a smile

Raph grunted, they heard a door open and Zane came out. "Dad! Klunk scratched me"

"Ugh…Freaking cat I swear…Come here buddy" Mikey walked toward him and grabbed him and lifted him on the table.

"Klunk scratches?" Don asked

"Yeah…as he grew he got more grouchy, scratches everything and everyone" Mikey said as he grabbed a bad aid

Don turned to Raph, "You need to learn to chill out"

Raph didn't respond.

"Raph?" Don said

"Look at him" He said

Don looked at Mikey and saw him taking out the band aid.

"Where did he get ya?" Mikey asked

Zane showed him the cut.

"Ouch dude, did it hurt?" Mikey asked

"No" Zane responded

"Of course it didn't because you're not weak…you're a strong turtle…Stronger than me" Mikey said as he stuck the band aid on the cut

"No I'm not" Zane said with a smile

"Yes you are, I remember Klunk scratched me like that and I cried nonstop for two hours" Mikey said with a chuckle

"Two hours?"

"Yep…all better" Mikey said

"Thanks dad" Zane said stepping down from the table and running to the TV

Raph sighed, "Look at him…What happened to the little prankster that we use to live with"

"I know it might be impossible Raph but…He grew up" Don said

"I know I always told him to grow up…but I never really wanted it happen…I still wanted him to be the young childlike brother…the comic relief" Raph said

"I know Raph...But he's Mikey…he will always be the comic relief" Don said with a smile

Raph chuckled, "Got that right"

Mikey walked up to them, "Ok now as I was saying-"

"No…Let me say something...I know when we were growing up I've always told you to grow up and stuff…but leaving the lair, that proved to me that you were grown up, now you show me him" Raph said pointed to Zane, "Well…Now I know that you are grown up"

Mikey smiled, "Thanks Raph"

Raph shrugged, "What are brothers for"

Mikey chuckled, "Zane! Come here for a second"

Zane stood up from the couch and walked over to Mikey.

"Zane…This is your Uncle Donnie, and your Uncle Raphie, Remember I told you about them" Mikey said

"Hey there dude" Don said

"What's up champ" Raph said

"Hi" Zane said shyly

"These are my brothers…Well two of them, Remember Leo? Well he's back at Uncle Donnie's house sleeping" Mikey said

"Speaking of that, we need to get back and check up on him, he could wake up any minute" Don said

"Ok…Just give me a minute to get everything situated, Zane, stay here with Uncle Don and Uncle Raph for a second"

"Where are you going?" Zane asked

"I'll be right back buddy" Mikey said

Mikey ran off into his room, grabbed his nun chucks and pet Klunk.

"See ya later dude, I'll be back soon" He said, "Your food should be good for a couple days"

Mikey ran back out, "Ok…Lets go"

…..

Don looked through the paper work, trying to find any new information that he could find. He looked up at Mikey, who was sitting in the chair next to Leo, sleeping, with Zane curled in his arm, sleeping as well. Don smiled, it was cute, but he never thought that Mikey would have his own kid. Well...someone to raise. Maybe when Leo wakes up, he could teach Zane jiujutsu. But that's when he wakes up…or if.

"You find anything?" Raph said quietly

"Nope…just a bunch of information that was common sense" Don said

Raph sat in the chair next to Don, "So what is it we need to worry about?"

"Well…the missile, and Shredder and his team" Don said

"And how are we going to do the missile?" Raph asked

"I've been thinking actually…a way to get rid of both problems" Don said

"And how is that brainiac?" Raph said leaning back in his chair

"Well…I have been working on a little bug that I can control from here, and I will make it fly into the castle and land on the missile and blow it up there, getting rid of shredder and everyone else" Don said

"That seems a little too good to be true" Raph said

"But…there's a drawback" Don said

"And that is?"

"Well I was looking through the research and the blast radius is…well a lot…and there's a town right next to the cemetery…innocent people will die" Don said

"So we call the police and tell them to evacuate the town" Raph said

"How is that, they can track the phone" Don said

"So we call then from a pay phone" Raph said

Don thought about it, maybe that could work, "Ok I'll think about it"

"I mean what other choice have we got" Raph said

Don chuckled, and then jumped as the phone rang. He stood up and walked toward it, seeing Mikey was awakening from the ring.

"Who is it?" He said

"Don't know" Don responded

He picked up the phone and held it to his ear, "Hello?"

Mikey and Raph looked as his face turned to confusion, hearing nothing but screamed and sobs.

"Whoa whoa slow down…what?" Don said

"Foot ninjas! They came and they took Casey…They took Casey Don, they took him!" April said


	21. Chapter 21

**_Want to thank Amonraphoenix for the idea!_**

**_And here's the answer to you're question!_**

**_Enjoy_**

**_You all know i own nothing and never will!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Mikey opened his eyes, feeling his back throb, he grunted as tried to stretch it out as much as possible without waking Zane up. He flopped back into the chair, keeping Zane position a comfortable one on the chair. He looked up and saw Raph and Don talking by Don's computer, he groaned and looked down at Zane, watching him sleep peacefully. He smiled.

When he first saw Zane as a normal turtle, he knew he was the one. The pet store clerk told Mikey that he was a red eared slider, then as he humanized, his skin turned into a darker green, way darker than Mikey's but not as dark as Raph's. The one thing that Mikey found interesting as he developed was his fingers, he had three like the rest, but his fingers were rounded, they were kind of pointy, not really point but they came to a point. His shell was also odd, it was way lighter in color, kind of like a beige color. But he didn't care, he raised him and took care of him. But whenever Zane shot him his sad puppy face, it made you want to faint. No one can withstand the power of his big grey eyes.

Mikey shot a look toward the phone as it rung off the hook. He saw Don get up and walk toward it.

"Who is it?" Mikey asked

"Don't know?" Don responded

Mikey watched Don pick up the phone and hold it to his ear. "Hello?"

Then Mikey got worried as Don's face changed suddenly.

"Whoa whoa slow down…what?" Don said

Don listened, and then his face dropped, "What! When?"

It got silent again.

"Sh*t…April…April calm down alright we'll do our best" Don said

He hung up the phone, "Sh*t" Don said

"What happened?" Raph stood up and asked

"Daddy?" Zane said sleepily

"Shh go back to sleep" Mikey said quietly

"Don?" Raph said again

"It's Casey…The foot kidnapped him" Don said

"WHAT?" Raph shouted

"Raph calm down" Don said

"No! I won't calm down…We have to go and rescue him" Raph shouted

"Are you crazy? That's just what they're expecting us to do…They will be waiting for us…its suicide" Don said

"So what now? We just sit and do nothing?" Raph yelled

"No of course not" Don said

"We did this to him Don…If it weren't for us he wouldn't be in this situation" Raph shouted

"Yes but if it weren't for Casey then we wouldn't have known what they were planning and Mikey wouldn't be here" Don shouted back

"Dad?" Zane said nervously

"Zane go get yourself a glass of juice" Mikey said, hurrying him toward the kitchen

"Mikey would to talk some sense into you're brother" Raph shouted

"Raph…we can't go back" Mikey responded

"We have to" Raph shouted

"Raph…Leo went in there and almost died, We went in there and almost died…Casey went in there and almost died…Raph we can't risk it" Don said

Raph flopped down in his chair, "So…We leave Casey for dead, is that what you're saying"

"No of course not" Don said

"HE HAS KIDS GOD DAMN IT" Raph screamed

Zane came running out of the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Mikey's leg. He looked at Raph, on the verge of tears. Raph looked at Zane, seeing the tear roll down his cheek.

"Yes Raph…He has kids…But would you want Mikey to sacrifice his life so Zane can grow up without someone to take care of him" Don said

"Uncle Raphie isn't going anywhere is he daddy?" Zane asked

Mikey looked at Zane, then back up at Raph.

Raph looked at Zane, and then buried his face in his hands. Remaining quiet.

Don sighed and walked to his desk, sitting in his chair and leaning his head back. Mikey looked at Don, then down at Zane.

"Stay here buddy…I'll be right back" Mikey walked over to Don when Zane sat up in the chair

"Don…what are we going to do about this?" Mikey asked quietly

"I don't know Mikey…We can't do anything about it, you can't go back because you're not fully healed yet and you have Zane…and me and Raph can't go again because I have a feeling we won't barely survive this time…I don't know…I just hope Casey can handle himself" Don said

Then they both heard a door close, They turned around and saw Zane still sitting in the chair, but the other empty.

"RAPH!" Don yelled, running out of his chair and out the door, Mikey ran up right behind him and stopped at the doorway.

Zane watched as Mikey stay at the door way while Don ran down the hallway, still calling out Raph's name. Zane thought about what Raph told him, just as Mikey went to talk to Don, Raph looked at Zane and whispered, "I'm sorry Little guy…I have to do this" Then got up and walked out the door. Zane looked at his father, seeing the scared look in his face. Then Zane heard a noise to make him look away from his father.

Mikey saw Don come back into view down the hallway, kick the wall and lean up against it. 'Sh*t' He thought, 'What is Raph thinking'

"Daddy!"

"What is it buddy?" Mikey said not taking his eyes off of Don.

"Something's wrong with Uncle Leo!" Zane screamed

Don heard Zane and shot a look toward the room, seeing Mikey quickly run into the room. Don quickly got up and ran to the door, when he walked through the door, his stomach dropped.

…..

Raph knelt down in the grass, staring at the castle. He knew this was going to be complete suicide, but he could get himself out if it were too much, hopefully.

He stood up and walked toward the castle.

No plan.

No backup.

He felt a twinge of nervousness in is stomach, like he could fall over any minute. He felt a load of vile travel up to his throat. He closed his eyes, swallowed it back down and continued walking. Once he was facing the door, he took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing"

He pushed the big doors open and saw two foot ninjas turn around. He pulled out his sai's, blocked an incoming attack and thrust his sai deep into the foot's stomach, before the other could process what was going on, Raph had already kicked him in the shin and elbowed him in the head, knocking him unconscious. He held his sai's tightly in his hands and walked down the corridor, trying to find where they would keep Casey.

Then an alarm went off, making Raph's stomach turn cold, "Great" He said

Two doors opened on each side and four foot ninjas spilled out of each. He grabbed one by the collar and threw him into another, picking up the fallen ninja's bo staff and using it against two ninjas. He gripped it, swung it at a ninja, hitting him in the throat and threw it but end first at another, making him fall to the ground while he took his sai and swung it upwards at another ninja. Knelt down, tripped a ninja and slammed his sai down on his stomach.

While crouched, Raph saw a sword speeding toward his face. He moved out of the way, grabbed the ninjas hand and slammed it down on his shoulder, making him the sword. Raph then punched his groin , gripped his sai and swung it upwards, slashing the ninja's throat. The last ninja ran up to Raph with his nun chucks, luckily he wasn't as fast or acrobatic as Mikey, so Raph stuck his foot out, grabbed the ninjas head and threw him down to the ground.

He stood up and looked around at the bodies that laid on the ground, and smiled. "Heh, easier then I thought"

Then he looked down the corridor and saw a whole crowd of foot ninjas running at him. He cursed and sprinted down the opposite way, looking through each door as he passed, Then he looked through a main dining room and saw Casey sitting in a chair, mouth taped and hands tied.

"Casey!" Raph shouted, turned and ran to him. As he entered the room, he felt a sharp pain in his chest and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Stockman holding a bat with Bishop standing next to him.

"Look who it is" Bishop said

"See…I told you he was stupid enough to come" Stockman said

"I guess you were right…I owe you five bucks" Bishop said

"Enough" A loud voice rang through the room

Raph looked up and saw Shredder walk into the room, Hun following close by. Shredder grabbed Raph's neck and held him up in the air.

"Foolish turtle…coming here when you know you have no chance…you're alone little turtle...you're brothers are all dead…and you're next" Shredder said

"Screw you" Raph sputtered

Shredder dropped him and Raph hit the ground hard.

"Finish them" Shredder said

Raph looked up at Casey, "Casey" He said softly

"Would you do the honor" Stockman said

"It would be my pleasure" Bishop responded

"I'm so sorry" Raph said

Bishop pulled out his pistol and rested the barrel at the back of Casey's head, and pulled the trigger. Raph watched the Casey's body fall to the ground, still attached to the chair.

"NO!" Raph screamed

He jumped up and grabbed Stockman's collar, Bishop rammed the butt of his gun on Raph's head, making him fall to the ground. Shredder laughed and pulled out a sword. He positioned it right above Raph's neck.

"Time to send you back to your brothers" Shredder said


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"_Hey Raphie look at what I made" Michael said, pushing a piece of paper into his hands_

_Raph looked at the paper and saw a poorly drawn turtle with a red mask, "Wow look at that" Raph said_

_Michael laughed and ran back to Scott, Mikey and Don. Mikey was helping Scott build something with clay while Don waited for Michael to get back so he could continue drawing. Raph looked up at the couch and saw Leo and April, talking about something._

"_You two make a cute couple…I knew it the first day we introduced you to her" Raph said_

"_I thought so" Casey responded, "I've always known she was interested in me…I could see it in her eyes"_

"_Even when you knocked her stuff down and she gave you that evil glare? Cause I have to tell ya…that was frightening" Raph smiled_

"_Tell me about it" Casey chuckled_

"_But I will admit, you two do make cute kids" Raph admitted_

"_Cute parents…cute kids" Casey stated_

_Raph laughed, "Yeah cause Scott is a spitting image of April"_

"_Yeah I noticed that to" Casey said, Raph could tell his mood was getting lower_

"_What's wrong?" Raph asked_

"_I have something to tell ya…Ever since April gave birth….it's changed my whole perspective on things…I'm quitting with the vigilante business" Casey said_

"_I figured" Raph admitted_

"_I don't know…it's like those kids changed my life…and I don't want to miss a single moment of their life…I want to always be there for them, no matter what" Casey said_

"_When did this turn to the sappy fatherly topic" Raph laughed_

"_I'm serious Raph"_

"_I know you are, and I respect that…I had a feeling this conversation was going to come up soon" Raph said_

"_I love those kids and I want to be a big part of their life" Casey said_

This memory ran through Raph's head as he stared at his best friend, face down on the ground with blood pouring out of his head. He felt the cool, sharp metal touch the back of his neck. He would have countered and fought, but the sight of his friend made him freeze. Then he heard the sword being lifted up.

That's when he snapped out of his trance.

He rammed his foot into Shredders stomach, making him drop the sword. He kicked up and sent his foot into Stockman's face, breaking his glasses and sending him to the ground. Bishop came to stop Raph, but Raph saw him coming, grabbed his neck and slammed him into the ground. Raph felt Hun's hand wrap around his shell. He grabbed his sai and shoved it deep into Hun's hand.

Hun grunted and dropped Raph, he instantly recovered and saw Bishop holding a gun up and pointing at Raph. Raph gripped his sai and launched it at Bishop, the sai penetrated the gun's barrel, when Bishop pulled the trigger, the gun exploded.

He looked around and saw Shredder standing near him, looking down at him. Raph went to attack, but Shredder grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground. Raph grabbed his sai but Shredder hit it out of his hands.

"You think you can take us out alone" Shredder laughed, "You're alone…You're brothers are dead, it's just you"

Shredder threw Raph to the ground, "Hold him" Shredder commanded

Hun walked over to Raph and held his shell down. Raph flailed around, trying to get out. But Hun was too strong. Shredder grabbed the sword and walked to Raph.

"Now…Lets end this" Shredder said, lifting the sword in the air and swinging it down.

"No" Raph said softly

Then he heard glass breaking and two metals hitting each other. He looked up and saw Shredder's sword was blocked by another sword, a familiar sword.

"What! How is that possible" Shredder shouted

Then the sword swung up and flung Shredder's across the room. Just then, he felt Hun's grip loosen and disappeared. He looked over and saw Mikey standing next to him, and then he looked to the other said and saw Don standing near him as well.

Then he looked up in front of him.

"Leo" Raph said softly

Leo held out a hand toward Raph, Smiling.

Raph grabbed it and lifted himself up and Raph stared at him.

"Leo…It's really you" Raph said

"Yeah…I'm here" Leo said with a smile

Raph was speechless, he wrapped his arms around Leo and held him tightly.

"I miss you so much" Raph said

"I missed you too bro" Leo said

"Awww, isn't this sweet" Stockman said

"Big talk for a scientist" Mikey said

"Mikey that didn't even made sense" Don said

"I sounded better in my head" Mikey said

"Are we going to just keep throwing insults at each other, or are we going to fight?" Hun asked

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Raph said sliding his sai's out of his belt.

Leo tightened the grip on his sword, Don raised his Bo staff to a pose, and Mikey began to swing his nun chucks.

"This is going to be good" Bishop said

They stared at each other for a second, and then Raph ran at Hun, taking him down easily. Leo ran at Shredder while Don ran at Bishop. Mikey walked to Stockman.

"Remember me doc?" Mikey said

"How I could I forget, the annoying turtle who I tried to kill" Stockman said

"Well here I am" Mikey said

Stockman started laughing.

"I don't find the humor in this situation"

"Bishop!...It's time!" Stockman shouted

"I agree!" Bishop shouted back as he blocked Don's staff attack

Stockman shot up and ran out of the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Mikey said and began chasing him

Don flipped his staff around his fingers and hit Bishop in the ankle. Then changed position and hit him in the head.

"You're losing you're touch Bishop" Don said

Bishop lifted his knee and rammed it into Don's stomach. Don recovered and rammed his Bo staff into Bishop's groin.

Leo blocked a sword attack and swung his sword at Shredder. Cutting his armor. Shredder grunted and went to grab Leo, Leo moved out of the way and kicked shredder in the stomach.

Raph slide under Hun's legs and kicked him in groin. Hun yelped in pain and Raph jumped onto his shoulders.

Then they all heard something that made them stop. They all looked toward the door, seeing the door being shattered to pieces and Mikey flying through it.

"Yes, it works" Bishop said

Mikey quickly got up, "Dudes! Stockman's got himself a new look" he said

Stockman came through the door in a large metal outfit.

"What the hell is that?" Shredder said, "I never gave you authorization for that piece of work"

"This one, didn't need you're authorization" Stockman said, he walked toward Mikey and picked him up. Mikey grunted and rammed his fist into Stockman's helmet. He drew back, holding his hand in pain. Stockman laughed.

The fight went on for another couple minutes before Bishop stopped it all.

"Enough!" Bishop said

The turtles, Shredder, Stockman, and Hun stopped and looked at Bishop.

"I don't think this is solving anything" Bishop said

"What are you talking about?" Raph asked

"I mean we've done this for god knows how long, and it always turns out the same…It's just getting tiresome" Bishop said

"I concur…All this fighting isn't solving anything" Stockman said, walking to Bishop's side.

Don walked to Leo and whispered in his ear, "I don't like the looks of this" He said as Mikey and Raph joined

"No, these turtles must pay for everything they have done" Shredder shouted

"Oh yes, I know they do…that's why I stopped the fighting" Bishop said

"Wait…What?" Don said

"I just got majorly confused" Mikey added

"Everything will make sense in a bit" Bishop said

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a walkie talky and spoke into the device.

"Now!" He shouted

Then the windows on the side and from up above busted open and soldiers ran into the room and pointed their guns.

"What the hell!" Leo shouted

"Bishop...Stockman…what is this" Shredder shouted

"On you're command captain" One of the soldiers shouted

"Kill them…all of them" Bishop said


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Those words hit everyone with shock and terror, they were faced with a wall of soldiers and they have been told to kill them all. Leo looked to his right at all his brothers, seeing their expression of horror. Leo shouted something that Hun and Shredder couldn't understand, they looked at the turtles and saw all four of them do a back flip and land on the other side of the table.

Then the shots were fired.

As the whole room was drowned out with the noise of gunshots. The turtles kicked the table and the same time, making it fall to its side, making a barrier. The turtles crouched down behind the table and avoided the bullets.

"Master!" Hun shouted as he grabbed the Shredder and held him closely to his chest, turning around and facing his back toward the wall of bullets. The turtles cowered behind the table, hearing and feeling each bullet hit the table, and the wood was strong enough so the bullets didn't go through it. "What are we going to do?" Don shouted!

"I don't know" Leo responded

"I don't think we could take them all with those guns" Mikey added

"No dip Sherlock" Raph said

Raph shifted to his knees and peeked over the edge, he saw Hun blocking Shredder from the bullets by holding him. Raph saw the blood pouring out of his mouth, face looking like it's in agonizing pain. Then Hun fell to his knees, then falling flat on his body and Shredder, revealing the many bullet holes in his back.

"Guys…Hun's dead" Raph said

"About time!" Mikey responded

Raph peeked back over, seeing Bishop and Stockman walk out of the room. "They're getting away!" Raph shouted

"There's nothing we can do" Leo shouted back

"Oh yes there is" Raph said, unsheathing his sais and leaping from behind the table.

"RAPH!" Leo shouted

"What the hell is he doing?" Don said

Leo looked over and saw Raph taking down some of the soldiers, but there were still a lot more. "Come on guys, let's go help Raph" Leo said, unsheathing his swords and leaping out from the table.

"I don't follow their logic" Don responded, grabbing his bow and joining the fight

"I never do" Mikey said, joining the fight.

The soldiers weren't that tough, there were just a lot of them. It was difficult for the turtle's to fight the soldiers and dodge bullets at the same time, but as they tried to shoot the turtles, the soldiers got in the way and was hit with the bullet instead, their numbers dropped quickly. Raph kicked one away and slit the other's throat, he looked over at Shredder who had managed to get away from Hun's dead body and actually started fighting off the soldiers.

The Shredder started making his way toward Leo, Mikey saw Leo was unaware of Shredder's presence, he kicked a solider away and ran to Leo, as Shredder rose his glove in the air, Mikey jumped, wrapping his nun chuck around it and bringing it back to the ground.

"You fool!" Shredder shouted as he swung at Mikey, but Mikey did a back flip and avoided his attack. Raph looked toward the entrence and saw that Bishop and Stockman had gotten out. "Guys I'm going after Bishop and Stockman" Raph shouted

"Raph no...Wait!" Leo shouted, but Raph had already gone out and started running toward Bishop and Stockmen. He saw Stockman removing his metal suit and throwing it to the floor.

"Gotcha turtle!" Raph heard

He turned around and saw a solider pointing his gun right at him, He fired four times, Raph dived out of the way, pulled out a ninja star and threw it at the solider, getting him right in the throat. As he fell to the ground, Raph looked back at Stockman and Bishop, seeing Stockman on the ground and Bishop kneeling next to him. He squinted his eyes and saw four bullet holes in Stockman chest. "Lucky me" Raph said

As Raph began to run toward them, he saw Stockman reach into his pocket and give Bishop a remote. "The missile" Raph said, then he felt a vibration in his belt. He reached into his belt and grabbed is shell cell, flipping it open.

"Raph what are you doing" Don's voice shouted out from the phone

"I'm gonna make Bishop suffer" Raph responded

"Forget Bishop, you need to stop that missile" Don said

"Well how do I do that?" Raph said

"You need to get into the lab and stop it there" Don said

Raph stopped when he saw Bishop stop and turn around, "I enjoyed killing Casey" He said

Raph's anger rose majorly, "Raph! Don't listen to him! Stop that missile!" Don pleaded

"Those kids are going to grow up without a father and it's all my fault, I'm the reason those kids won't have a father" Bishop said

"Screw you Bishop" Raph yelled

Bishop laughed, pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it, "Team 2, now!" Then walked through a door.

"Raph!" Don shouted

"Sorry Don" Raph said

"RAPH NO!" He heard Don say before he snapped the phone close and began to run after Bishop.

….

"Raph no…Wait!" Leo shouted

He watched Raph run out of the room, he cured to himself and blocked one of shredder's attacks, He saw Mikey and Don still trying to take down the remaining soldiers.

"This is it turtle, after all these years you will finally face you doom!" Shredder said

"Oh please, I've read about fifty comic books with that same line, expect the turtle part!" Mikey added

Mikey jumped and kicked the Shredder in the chest, knocking him backwards, Don shoved his bo staff into Shredder's back and caused his to fall forward, Leo gripped his sword and shoved the blade through Shredder's chest. Shedder coughed out, looking at the blade.

"See you in hell" Leo said, then twisted the blade, The Shredder jerked, then fell limply into Leo's shoulder. Leo slid the blade out and made Shredder fall to the floor.

"WOO! That was awesome!" Mikey said

"Don! Call Raph right now, tell him to stop that missile" Leo said

"Got it" Don pulled out his shell cell and dialed Raph's number, after a single ring, Raph picked up.

"Raph! What are you doing!" Don said loudly

"I'm going to make Bishop suffer" He responded

"Forget Bishop, you need to stop that missile" Don said

"Well how do I do that?" Raph asked

"You're need to go into the lab and stop it there" Don said

There was a silence over the phone.

"I enjoyed killing Casey" He heard

,"Raph! Don't listen to him! Stop that missile!" Don shouted

"Those kids are going to grow up without a father and it's all my fault, I'm the reason those kids won't have a father" Bishops voice was heard

"Screw you Bishop" Raph yelled through the phone, he could tell that Raph was getting mad

There was another sudden silence, "Raph!" Don said

"Sorry Don" He heard

"RAPH NO!" Don shouted, he heard the dial tone!

"NO NO NO" Don shouted

"What?" Leo said

"He went after Bishop" Don said

"What is he thinking?" Leo said

"I don't know but we need to stop that missile" Don said

They turned to the door and saw another wave of solider standing by the door.

"You kidding right" Mikey said

"Come on lets hurry this up" Leo shouted as they ran into the crowd.

….

Raph opened the door, leading to a stairwell, "Damn" He said. He grunted and began running up the stairs. He knew he could stop Bishop, and there had to be a way to stop the missile with the remote, so he could take to out in one shot. He pushed himself harder to go faster. Then the door came into view. He opened it and it led him to the roof.

He saw Bishop standing in the middle, looking at Raph.

"This is it Raphael…this is where it all ends" Bishop said

"Yeah…for you" Raph responded

Bishop held up the remote in his hand, "we'll see about that", Bishop pulled out a pistol and shot it at Raph, Raph dived out of the way and ran at Bishop, dodging each bullet as they came along. He jumped up and swung his sai down at Bishop. He knelt down and kicked Raph in the chest. Raph fell and looked up at Bishop, Bishop walked up to him and pointed the pistol at his head.

"Goodbye turtle" He said

"Goodbye" Raph said with a smile, he placed both hands on the floor and swung his leg up, kicking his hand and sending the pistol up in the air. Bishop looked up at the gun while Raph brought both feet down and then swung them both up and smacked Bishop under his jaw. Bishop fell backward, Raph jumped up , caught the gun, pointed it at Bishop and pulled the trigger.

He saw the bullet pierce his chest, Bishop placed a hand on the bullet wound and grunted.

"Looks like this is the end" Raph said

"Yes…And here's the winning move" Bishop said holding up the remote

"No" Raph said softly

Bishop pressed the button while Raph pulled the trigger, the bullet sped into Bishop's head, ripping the skin, shattering the skull and penetrating the brain, killing him instantly. Raph lowered the gun and let the gun fall out of his hands, hitting the ground. Raph looked behind him and saw the roof split apart, making a huge hole. Then the building shook as the missile slowly rose from the roof and into the sky, and then it shot up into the air. Raph watched in dread the missile as it flew higher and higher into the sky.

He reached into his belt and pulled out his vibrating shell cell, flipped it open and pressed it against his ear.

"…yeah" He said softly

"Did you kill him?" Leo asked

Raph was quiet for a second, "Yeah"

There was a freighting silence, "Was it worth it?" Leo asked

Raph held the phone against his ear, watching the missile disappear in the distance.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Raph stared into the sky, still seeing that missile fly off into the dark sky. It was too late to stop it, Raph's anger blinded him once again to see the right path…although…this was way worse. He stood there, feeling the feeling of self-hatred and guilt. The blood of a thousand people on your hands is almost too much to deal with, Raph felt as though his entire world is crumbling as he stood looking over the city.

He heard a strange beeping sound, turned around and saw a red light flashing through Bishop's coat. He walked up to him, opened his jacket and reached deep into his pocket, feeling a hunk of metal sweep against his finger. He grabbed it and pulled it out, revealing a phone looking contraption with big red numbers.

1:03

1:02

1:01

1:00

0:59

A bomb, of course, there's always a bomb. Raph held the timer tightly in his hands and walked to the door, opening it and walking to the stairs. The time ticked on as he stepped down each stair, when he made it to the bottom, he looked at the timer.

0:12

0:11

0:10

Raph didn't care much, he stared at the floor, slowly walking down the large corridor, not wanting to face anything. After a few seconds of walking, he looked at the timer.

0:03

0:02

0:01

0:00

An explosion went off behind him, followed by another, but he slowly continued to walk down the corridor, not flinching as the explosions followed him. Everything seems to go in slow motion, Raph didn't look back at the explosions, nor did they even affect him at all, nothing could take him away from his thoughts.

He did this, if he would have just ignored Bishop and stopped that missile, thousands of innocent people wouldn't die.

Another explosion went off behind him.

He let Casey die, He had kids…But now those kids will grow up without a father, and it was all his fault. If he could have just been stronger, he could have taken on Hun and them, he could have saved Casey, but no. He was weak and now Casey's dead.

Another explosion went off, sending tiny pieces of rocks at him, they bounced off his skin and landed on the floor.

Washington D.C. will be destroyed, thousands of people will die, the whole area will be contaminated with filth, memorable monuments will be destroyed, and the world will never be the same. They will think it's a terrorist attack…The world will go at war with whoever they suspect the missile to come from.

And it's all Raph's fault.

Another explosion behind him.

Because of Raph, Thousands of people will die, three kids will grow up without a father, and the world will go at war with another country and that country will have no idea what is going on.

Raph looked up as another explosion went off, he saw Mikey run out of a room, signaling his brothers then running toward Raph, then an explosion went off behind Raph and Mikey slide to the floor, staring up at the explosions, Leo and Don ran out of the room and ran to Mikey's and Raph aid. They covered their faces as another explosion went off, Don grabbed Mikey's arm and pulled helped him up, Leo ran to Raph and said something, but Raph didn't understand what he said.

Leo pulled Raph's arm and tried to get him to go faster, but Raph was to in thought to run, or even talk. They managed to reach the door before the explosions did, Raph saw as his brothers ran through the cemetery, and Raph looked around at all the grave stones, then lose the feeling in his legs and fell to his knees. He looked up and saw Leo look back, shout something at Donnie, then turn back and run toward him.

When Leo reached him, He wrapped his arms under Raph's shoulder and picked him up, supporting him to the battle shell. Mikey opened the door and Leo helped Raph in, Raph sat on the ground while Leo shut the doors and Donnie sped off, away from what use to be the castle.

Raph lifted his head and looked at Leo, who was holding his head in his hands, covering his face. Then he looked up at Mikey, who rested his head on the back of the seat, looking at the ceiling. Raph looked back to the ground, and then the sound of the radio hit his ears,

"There's so much destruction, I don't know how this happened but…Oh my god…I don't know…it looks like what appears to be some sort of nuclear missile has been dropped in the Washington DC area, oh my god people are dead… The Washington monument has fallen…Everyth-"

Don flipped the radio off, not wanting to hear anymore.

Raph closed his eyes and began to whimper, trying to make it soft enough for no one to hear. He knew that he wasn't being quiet enough, but he didn't care.

Leo was disturbed at the reporter's comments on the missile, he lifted his head, hearing the sound of soft sobs, he looked at Raph and saw him weeping in the corner, trying to hide his face. Leo looked up at Mikey who was also looking at Raph, Mikey looked up at Leo's face and felt a tear wanting to come out.

The entire car trip was silent and unpleasant, the only noise that was heard was Raph's sobs, but that made the trip even worse. When the car stopped, Leo stood up, "Me and Mikey will go" He said

"No!" Raph said sharply, The three of them looked at him, "I'll do it" Raph said, standing up and opening the back door, "Come on Mikey", Mikey nodded and followed.

Raph and Mikey walked up the brick pathway and stopped at the door. Raph tapped his knuckles on the door.

"You ok?" Mikey asked softly

"…Yeah…I'll be alright" Raph responded, voice soft as ever

The door opened and April stood at the door, she looked at Raph, who nodded his head. April covered her face and fell to her knee's, crying out as hard as she ever did. Raph knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, feeling the tears come out of his own eyes.

"Daddy!" They heard, Mikey knelt down and embraced Zane as he ran from the room and into his arms, "Hey buddy" Mikey said

"Did you win?" Zane asked cheerfully

Shredder, Hun, Stockman, and Bishop are dead, in a way they won, but Casey's dead…and so are thousands of people…if that's not losing, Mikey doesn't know what is.

"No…We lost" Mikey said softly

"But…How?" Zane asked

"We just didn't buddy…let's leave it at that" Mikey kept hugging Zane while Raph kept his arms around April. Raph looked up and saw Michael, looking back at him, with a tear falling out of his eye.


	25. Conclusion

_**Update!**_

_**Last minute decision! Not done yet!**_

_** Ok so i didn't like how this ended so i decided to take out the last part and add a epilogue!**_

_** X) Now you have to wait to see how it really ends!**_

* * *

><p>Conclusion<p>

Raph opened his eyes, feeling the grogginess settle in. He moved his head and stretched his back, He looked out the window and saw they were in the city. He looked and saw Leo in the driver's seat, focusing closely on the road. He turned around and saw Donnie sitting in a seat, head leaning up against the wall and snoring. He looked over and saw Mikey sitting in another chair, holding Zane in his lap, both of them sleeping. He looked back to the front and sighed.

Leaving April's house was hard, she wasn't doing so well when we left. But she's a strong girl, she can take care of herself, we offered to stay and help her out, but she said she was ok on her own. I didn't like leaving her with three kids and no father, but she forced us to leave, Raph thinks she blames them for Casey's death. He wouldn't blame her, it was all his fault. He just hoped the kids would be ok

"Where are we going?" Raph asked

Leo cleared his throat, "The lair"

"The lair? Why there?" Raph asked

"Cause I'm sick of us living separately…And after what we just went through…I'm never letting you three out of my sight" Leo said

Raph sighed and leaned his head on the back of the chair. He saw Leo looked over at him, then back at the road.

"Raph" Leo said, "It wasn't you're fault"

"Yes it was…If I would have just listened to you and stopped that missile, then DC would still be something and not a huge hole in the ground"

"Raph…You did what you could…Bishop needed to be stopped, Think about it…If you didn't go after bishop, he would have never known that the building was going to explode, we would probably be dead, that and the explosion would set off the missile so that missile was going to go off earthier way" Leo said, that thought wasn't better, but it hoped it gave Raph more peace

"Whatever" Raph leaned on the window, feeling its coolness flow through his skin

"Listen Raph…Lets just try and forget about this whole thing" Leo said

"Forget? Leo…I killed thousands of people, how do expect me to forget that" Raph said

Leo sighed, "I'm sorry" Leo said in a soft voice

Raph looked at him, "For what"

"If I hadn't have gone blindly to try and save Mikey myself, Almost getting myself killed, things would have probably happened differently" Leo said

"Ok…Don't go and start blaming this whole situation on yourself Leo" Raph said

"I'm not…I'm just saying it could have happened differently if were actually there" Leo said

Raph didn't feel like arguing any further, he sighed and looked out the window.

"So that's what Mikey was hiding from us all this time" Leo said

Raph looked back at Zane, "Yep" He said

"Still don't know how I feel about that" Leo said

"I think it's cool…I never thought I'd be an uncle though, especially an uncle to Mikey's kid" Raph said

"Yeah but think about it, it was irresponsible…To go and mess with that ooze when he didn't know what it could have done" Leo said

"Give the kid a break Leo, And it's not like he doesn't take care of it, I swear to god when he's around that kid, it's a whole new Mikey, He has never taken that kid out of his sight, yells at me if I curse in front of him, plays video games with him…No offense…But he does all the things that Splinter never did" Raph said

"How could you say that?" Leo almost shouted

"Calm down, I love Splinter, but think about it…All he did was train us and teach us the ways of ninjitsu, don't get me wrong, he cared for us like we were his own…But he never actually spent time with us…I mean yeah there's some times where we would go out for a walk and talk about stuff…but never just spend time with each other like Mikey does with Zane"

Raph looked back at them, "Mikey loved that kid…I can see it in his eyes…And if actually see the kid, he reminds me so much of Mikey when he was young" Raph said

Leo chuckled, "I'm not surprised…Just what we need…another Mikey running around"

Raph joined in with his laughing, "And what about Don"

"You know…Sometimes I wish people would accept us so he could find someone so he has something to do other then work" Leo said

"Maybe Don should pull off a Mikey and make himself a mate" Raph said

Leo and Raph lost it, they tried to keep their laughing down to a minimum so they wouldn't wake Don and Mikey. Leo inhaled, "Jeez…I haven't laughed that hard in a while" Leo said

"Same here" Raph said

They sat and watched the road speed by , "You know…If this whole situation hadn't of happened…right now…we would be sitting at our own homes…Don would earthier be working on a machine or sleeping…Mikey would be taking care of Zane…But us…We would just be sitting there…rotting away" Raph said

"I know what you mean…but no more of that…We're going back to the lair, and we're staying there" Leo said

Raph smiled, The thought of DC was slowly slipping away, although he still felt the effects of depression, it was lessening by each minute.

"Do you think we'll ever be the same?" Raph asked

Leo gave a small chuckle, "No"

"I thought not" Raph said

"But change is necessary" Leo said with a smile

…..

**2 Months Later**

"Ouch" Raph said, pulling back his finger and sticking it in his mouth

"I told you, you might get shocked" Don said

"You also told me it didn't hurt" Raph said sucking his finger

"Ok that wasn't completely true" Don said

Raph grunted, "Are we almost done here?"

"Actually we are done, you getting shocked did the trick" Don said, patting Raph on the shoulder

"No it didn't" Raph said

"Ok it didn't, but it made my day" Don said with a smile

Raph waved at him and walked out of the lab, Don followed and watched Raph sit on the couch. He walked into the kitchen and saw Mikey grabbing some pizza.

"Hey Mike!" Don said

"Hey Don!" Mikey said back

"Where's Zane?" Don asked

"Leo's training him in the dojo" Mikey said, taking a bit out of his pizza

"I thought you said you were gonna train him" Don said

"I wanted to, but Leo's a better teacher for him, he know's more about the teaching stuff then I do" Mikey said

"I see" Don said

Mikey set his plate down, "Ok listen…I need to talk to you about something"

"Ok…Go ahead" Don said

"You know how you keep telling me that the motion sensors are going off every once in a while, then when we check it no one's there" Mikey said

"Yeah" Don admitted

"…I think it's April" Mikey said

"Why would A-"

"Keep you're voice down" Mikey said

Don looked back at Raph, seeing he didn't hear them, he lowered his voice, "Why would April be walking around in the sewers near the lair…we haven't talked to her since that night" Don said

"Look Don, I know for a fact that April blames us for Casey…but the thought of her…watching us…It gives me the creeps Don" Mikey said

Don stood up and placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder, "I think you're overreacting…the sensors are probably just some rats running by the scanners" Don said, "There's no need to worry Mikey…we're fine"

Mikey looked at him, then smiled, seeing Leo walk into the kitchen, "Hey guys" Leo said

"Hey Leo" Don said

"Zane is still practicing his jump kick in the dojo if you want to go help him" Leo told Mikey

"Cool thanks" Mikey said, patting Leo's shoulder as he ran by, Leo nodded his head and went into the fridge.

"So how's it like filling Splinter's shoes?" Don asked

"It's actually pretty cool…teaching a new mind all the things I learned from Splinter" Leo said

"I bet" Don said

Leo took a drink of his water, set it down and walked out of the kitchen, joining Raph on the couch.

"Whatcha watching?" Leo asked

"Some crime drama" Raph said gruffly

"I see…So I have a good question" Leo said

"And that is?" Raph asked

"What are we doing tonight?" Leo asked

"The same thing we do every night…Hang out…play games…normal brother stuff" Raph said, smiling


End file.
